Please tell me you'll fight this fight
by AdamFuckingTorres
Summary: "Sinceramente, si tuviera que decir, que tuviera que desaparecer, ¿a quién le importaría? ¿Quién pensaría en mí? ¡Ya no siento nada dentro de mí! Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy respirando ahora Vega..." me acerqué arrodillándome enfrente de ella posando mis brazos sobre sus piernas "eres importante Jade" se rio secamente "no lo soy Vega" puse mis manos en su cara "lo eres, para mí"
1. I trust you

**Ésta es mi primera historia Jori, no seáis muy duros conmigo en el primer capítulo (esperad al segundo para matarme si tal xD).**

**Vale, ya os dejo de distraer xD**

**Victorious no es mío, pero si lo fuera, sería para +18.**

**[El título de ésta historia, viene de la canción 'Breathe', de 'Superchic(k)]**

**[El título de éste capítulo, viene de la canción 'I trust you' de 'Cassie Steele']**

* * *

Punto de vista de Tori

Desperté abrazada a Skylar, era la única compañía que tenía en ésta casa, bueno, aparte de mi abuela que viene a visitarme de vez en cuando. Se dio cuenta de que me había movido de la cama, y empezó a saltar encima de mí lamiéndome la cara, sin duda, era el único que podía sacarme una sonrisa.

Me levanté seguida de él mientras cogía mi ropa y me vestía con algo simple, no soy muy de pensar en qué ponerme, aun siendo el primer día en un nuevo instituto. Tuve que cambiarme de colegio para no tener que seguir viviendo en donde se encontraban todos mis recuerdos pasados de mi vida. No quería pensar en ello, no quería tener que tomar mis pastillas para sentirme 'bien' conmigo misma, o para poder sonreírle a alguien sin sentirme una falsa.

Agarré mi horario, y lo metí en mi mochila. Ya me veía haciendo el ridículo el primer, muy bien Tori, compraste libretas, ¿y se te olvidaron los libros? Esto me pasa siempre todos los años, creo que ya se me ha hecho costumbre...

Bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina con Skylar detrás de mí, y me quedé mirando por unos instantes a mis fármacos, ¿debería llevarlos? Debería hacerlo, pero odio ser un cuerpo constituido mayoritariamente por pastillas… bueno, supongo que será mejor prevenir que curar… ¿no?

Agarré las dos cajas de antidepresivos, y las metí en la mochila, miré a Skylar, y me agaché para acariciarle las orejas "te veo más tarde Skylar, no me destroces la casa antes de que llegue ¿vale?" le sonreí y le besé la nariz saliendo por la puerta.

El Hollywood Arts estaba como, de entre quince, a veinte minutos andando. Me puse mis auriculares y saqué mi PeraPhone buscando entre mis canciones para hacer tiempo mientras caminaba hacia el Hollywood Arts. Decidí poner algo animado para poder estar bien. Puse 'Ceiling' de Sarah Fisher, y una sonrisa se asomó en mi cara mientras caminaba. Aún no conocía bien las calles, apenas llevo aquí desde hace unas dos semanas, y apenas salía a la calle para pasear a Skylar, o para comprar comida, pero no me fijaba en los letreros de las calles. Supongo que mi ánimo no es el mismo desde hace casi tres meses, apenas sonrío, y cuando lo hago, sé que es por los antidepresivos que controlan mi estado cada vez que las tomo. E ir al psicólogo tampoco es que me ayude mucho, sólo lo hago por mi abuela, si fuera por mí, estaría en mi casa encerrada en mi cuarto bajo el edredón de mi cama mirando por la ventana a través de mis lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

Paré la música quitándome los auriculares. No me había dado ni cuenta de cuándo había llegado al Hollywood Arts, pero mientras pensaba, ya había recorrido todo el camino vagando por las calles con la mirada perdida.

Aflojé el asa de la mochila colgándola de un solo hombro dirigiéndome adentro del instituto. Estuve buscando un rato mi casillero, cuando di con él, y con una chica vestida de negro apoyándose en él mientras miraba algo en su PeraPhone. Suspiré suavemente, y me dirigí a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

"Uh… ¿perdona? –la chica me miró de abajo arriba levantado su ceja perforada- um, necesito abrir mi casillero, y estás pegada a él…"

Guardó su móvil cruzándose de brazos, y mirándome fijamente a los ojos "¿eres nueva verdad?" sonrió de lado acercándose a mí, podía sentir su cálido aliento en mis labios.

"S-sí, ¿tanto se m-me nota?" Dios, ¿por qué estoy tartamudeando? Es sólo una chica gótica que está a menos de dos centímetros de mi boca… vale, no sé por qué me estoy preguntando algo tan obvio, qué irónico.

"No se notaría si no me hubieses hablado así como así"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que… –dijo acercándose a mi oreja- nadie tiene valor de hablarme sin que yo le dé permiso –puso su rostro enfrente del mío tomando mi mentón con su mano- normalmente, otra persona ya hubiera corrido lejos de mí después de intimidarle, pero tú sigues aquí, incluso mientras te toco. Chica con agallas" fue en dirección opuesta alejándose de mí. Eso fue raro…

Abrí mi casillero dejando mi mochila y sacando un par de libretas.

La primera clase que me tocaba era con un tal Sikowitz o algo así. Fui a paso acelerado para encontrar un buen sitio sin tener que compartir un asiento en el centro de la clase para ser el fácil centro de atención de gente desconocida.

Entré en la clase, y para mi suerte, había un par de sitios en la esquina para estar ausente del resto.

Vi cómo entraba una chica muy alegre, demasiado que digamos… acompañada de un chico de tez oscura, y otro chico de gafas con un… ¿muñeco? ¿En qué instituto me he metido?

Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana, el cielo se había puesto nublado, sabía que tenía que haber traído un paraguas… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un hombre entrando por la ventana como un perro que entra por su casa.

"Perdonad la tardanza chicos, sin darme cuenta había cogido un coco que estaba casi acabado y tuve que volver para agarrar uno lleno"

Mi cara se quedó incrédula, ¿cocos? ¿En serio? Debe estar bromeando…

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente por la chica gótica de antes, y un chico con el ceño fruncido detrás de ella.

"Eres una idiota" dijo él, ella se rio burlonamente de su comentario "dime algo que no sepa" ambos se sentaron lejos de la compañía del otro, él en la esquina opuesta de dónde me encontraba yo, y la chica gótica, en el asiento delante de mí.

"Ahora que Beck y Jade han decidido hacer su preciosa aparición, y ocupar sus asientos por fin, demos la bienvenida a la chica que está detrás de Jade, ¿quieres presentarte querida?"

"Oh, sí, mi nombre es Victoria Vega, aunque prefiero Tori" dije mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Muy bien Cori"

"Tori"

"Lori"

"Tori"

"Jodi, –pasé de seguir corrigiéndole mi nombre, ¿tan difícil era aprenderse mi nombre?- cuéntanos, vi en tu ficha que antes vivías en Dakota del Sur, ¿por qué este cambio repentino de kilómetros Lori?"

Fijé mi vista en mi regazo humedeciendo mis labios con la lengua mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo "bueno, fue por un cambio de aires" al decir esto, la chica gótica, bueno, Jade, se giró mirándome y frunciendo el ceño "sólo, ¿por cambiar de aires?" alzó su ceja perforada en desconfianza hacia mi comentario "bueno, sí, el verano allí es muy caluroso, y el invierno muy frío, es un clima que no se adapta a mí" Sikowitz se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba al lado de Jade mientras bebía de su coco, éste hombre es muy raro… "mmm, lo que pensaba. Eres rara" habló de raros el de los cocos…

En toda la hora mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar, no podía prestar atención a las improvisaciones que tenían mis compañeros, no sabría decir de si era por el comportamiento infantil de la pelirroja, el muñeco burlesco que llevaba el de gafas, o las miradas de muerte que se mandaban Jade y Beck cuando podían hacerlo.

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos indicando que la hora había terminado. Cogí mis cosas para salir de la clase, cuando Jade me habló.

"Hey, al final parece que la chica con agallas, tiene nombre" dijo sonriendo de lado. Yo sólo le devolví una sonrisa pequeña, y salí de la clase para dirigirme a mi siguiente materia: Matemáticas. ¿A quién se le ocurre poner ésta materia después de una clase con el loco de los cocos?

Entré en la clase, y el único asiento que estaba libre, era uno que estaba al lado de la pelirroja.

"¿Está libre este asiento?"

Me miró con una sonrisa tonta en su cara "no, puedes sentarte –dijo sonriendo- uh, Sikowitz no me dejó muy claro tu nombre, rimaba con muchos" puso sus manos tapando su boca para reprimir su risa.

"Es Tori"

"Yo soy Cat. Te llamas igual que un pajarito que había traído un día mi madre, mi hermano se quedó con él media hora, y después el pajarito desapareció" frunció el ceño mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

"Um, vaaale (?)"

"¿Sabes? Deberías sentarte conmigo y mis amigos en el almuerzo, así no te sentirás sola en tu primer día" dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sería una chica infantil, pero era dulce y agradable.

Con una sonrisa, Cat compartió su libro conmigo. Pero yo no podía pensar en la clase, mi mente estaba llena de recuerdos de hace unos pocos meses.

_**Flashback**_

"_Tori princesa, vamos despierta" dijo mi padre moviendo mi hombro suavemente._

"_Mmm… papá es Domingo, déjame dormir un poquito más" cogí la almohada tapando mi cabeza._

"_Princesa, ¿olvidaste que día es hoy?"_

"_Sí, el día en el que yo duermo más que Trina"_

_Mi padre se rio sonoramente apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda "aparte de eso, ¿olvidaste que hoy es tu cumple amor?" ante eso, mi cojín salió disparado de mi cabeza acabando casi saliendo por la ventana._

"_¡Es verdad!" grité sonriendo de emoción abrazando a mi padre._

"_¡Felices dieciséis princesa!" dijo mientras se tiraba encima de mí besando mi cabeza._

"_¡Papá que me aplastas!" grité riéndome como una loca._

"_A ver, no mates a la cumpleañera antes de tiempo David" dijo mi madre sonriendo con un cupcake y unas velas en él con los números 16._

"_Holly, sabes que esto es tradición en mí cuando las niñas cumplen años"_

"_Tus tradiciones a veces me dan miedo –dijo sonriendo- aww cariño felices dieciséis" se acercó a mí y me abrazó, incluso más fuerte que papá._

"_Oh, ¿y Trina cariño?"_

"_¿Alguien llamaba a la reina?" cómo no. Trina estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta marcando morritos en plan 'Ke$ha is back bitches'._

"_Oh Trina, tú siempre tan, tan… Trina" dije sacándole la lengua._

"_Ay hermanita, tú siempre tan sarcástica. Ven aquí a darle un abrazo a tu hermana –dijo abriendo los brazos. Salté encima de ella con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura- felicidades enana"_

"_Gracias tonta" dije dándole un beso esquimal._

"_Qué bonito es el amor fraternal ¿verdad David?"_

"_Pues yo lo veo amorfo" dijo mi padre riendo._

"_Ay –mi madre le dio una colleja- Trina, ¿dónde está el regalo de Tori cariño?"_

"_Ah, es verdad –agarró la caja que tenía al lado, y me la entregó- aquí tienes el regalo familiar, te va a encantar" dijo sonriéndome._

_Cogí la caja, y me fijé en que pesaba un poco. Miré a mis padres y a Trina, que tenían una sonrisa ilusionada en sus rostros. Abrí la caja lentamente, y pegué un leve chillido al ver lo que contenía la caja._

"_¡Es un cachorro! –dije cogiéndolo mientras él movía su cola pequeña rápidamente- ¡y es un Husky Siberiano!" definitivamente me había enamorado de éste pequeño animal, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, me enamoraron a la primera vista._

"_Así que… ¿eso significa que te encanta nuestro regalo cariño?" dijo mi madre._

"_¡¿Que si me encanta?! ¡Lo amo!" dije abrazando al pequeño cachorro._

"_¿Tienes algún nombre para el chiquitín?" dijo Trina._

"_Mmm… tiene cara de llamarse Skylar" dije sonriendo._

"_Skylar, le queda perfecto princesa"_

_**Fin del flashback**_

"Tori"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Um… porque llevo llamándote por tu nombre desde hace cinco minutos" dijo tocándose el pelo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, debí quedarme en blanco"

"Blanco… así es cómo se queda mi hermano cuando se golpea con los estantes de la cocina"

"Oh, ah, eso, duele"

"Sí jijiji –agarró mi brazo sacándome de mi asiento- vamos, hora de almorzar"

Me sacó del instituto por la puerta de atrás dando lugar a unas mesas. Ahí pude distinguir a los chicos que estaban antes con Cat en la clase de Sikowitz.

"Mira Robbie, la pelirroja ya ha reclutado a otra persona en nuestro grupo" dijo el chico de tez oscura.

"Dime una sola vez en la que ésta enana no haya intentado reclutar a cualquier persona" um, ¿acaba de hablar el muñeco que se parece a Chucky?

"Es que Tori es nueva, y no me gustaría verla comer sola" dijo haciendo morritos.

"Siéntate morena, estará bien escuchar distintas historias –dijo sonriendo- yo soy André, éste Robbie, y, bueno, el muñeco, se llama Rex" vale, un muñeco con nombre de perro, tienes que estar de broma.

Punto de vista de Jade

Dios, dame paciencia para que no coja mis mejores tijeras y se las clave al puñetero Beck en la vena yugular arrancándosela y después estrangulándole con ella. Es un estúpido despechado, ¿tanto le cuesta similar que después de que yo cortara con él, me fijara en las chicas? Maldito gilipollas engreído.

Vi a la chica con agallas junto a Cat, André y al rarito de Robbie con su mini maniquí estúpido.

"¡Jadey!" Cat saltó encima de mí pegándome a ella con sus pequeños brazos.

"Suficiente Cat, me ahogas" ella me miró con su típica risita. Se sentó en medio de André y la nueva, yo me senté al lado de esta.

"Fíjate, Vega ya se ha acoplado" la sonreí de lado.

"¿Vega? –levantó una ceja- te tomas las confianzas muy rápido por lo que veo ¿no?"

"Me tomo las confianzas con quien me interesa de verdad" vi cómo se sonrojaba, espera, ¿se ha sonrojado? ¿Acaso es…?

"Vaya, mira quién está aquí –joder, esa voz no tío- Jade 'hija de la gran puta' West"

"Ow Beck, qué ataque más bajo, ¿tan simple eres para insultar? Qué pena me das, bueno no, en verdad me das más igual que una paloma a la que atropella un camión por accidente" le sonreí con chulería viendo cómo se iba ofendido a otra mesa con sus amigos a comer.

"Wow, eso fue… intenso" dijo Vega.

"Acostúmbrate muñeca, esos dos siempre están así desde que la bruja del viejo oeste cortó con él" puto muñeco.

"Uno de estos días aparecerás quemado cariño"

Miré a Vega, quien parecía que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, ¿qué podría pasar por la cabeza de una chica como ella?

Me fijé en sus ojos, eran del color del chocolate, me pregunto cómo sería si ella estuviera recubierta de chocolate derretido por todo su cuerpo… vale Jade, come el maldito burrito y dejarás de pensar en eso... durante un rato.

* * *

Fui al estacionamiento para montarme en mi coche. Si llego a ver otra vez a Sikowitz con un coco hoy, voy a matar al primero que se me ponga por delante.

Arranqué el motor y salí del estacionamiento. Vi a Vega despedirse de Cat, la cual ésta casi la ahoga con su abrazo. Paré al lado de Vega y bajé la ventanilla "hey, ¿quieres un paseo?" vi que se tensó al verme, ¿qué demonios…? "uh… no hace falta puedo ir sola" sonrió cuando desvió su mirada hacia la mía "¿por qué no? –levanté una ceja- ¿acaso me tienes miedo Vega?" sonreí al ver que se sonrojaba de nuevo "bueno… está bien –quité el seguro de la puerta del copiloto para que entrara adentro- llegar a mi casa no te llevará mucho tiempo, vivo en –" "sé dónde vives –me miró frunciendo levemente el ceño- no, no te espío, pero un día iba conduciendo, y vi cómo entrabas a tu casa con un pequeño husky reclamando tu cariño" se tapó la cara sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Miré la hora en mi PeraPhone, 14:43, mierda, Sean estaría a punto de llegar a casa, y perdió el otro día sus llaves. Aceleré la velocidad para llegar antes a la casa de Vega.

"¿P-puedes d-disminuir la v-velocidad Jade?" giré la cabeza hacia su dirección, y vi que estaba como hiperventilando.

"¿Estás bien Vega?"

"Oh Dios mío, sabía que no tenía que haberme montado en el coche" se quitó el cinturón de seguridad e intentaba abrir la puerta, pero el seguro estaba puesto.

"Tranquilízate Vega, te vas a hacer daño"

"¡Para el coche y quita el seguro!" empezó a golpear el cristal del coche con fuerza. Detuve el coche, y vi cómo Vega salió rápidamente de él.

"¡Vega! –grité corriendo detrás de ella- ¡Vega para! –la agarré del brazo para darle la vuelta, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, estaba a punto de llorar -¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hice?"

Miró hacia el suelo pasando su mano por su pelo.

"Lo siento… pero no puedo subir a un coche… no otra vez…" una lágrima cayó recorriendo su mejilla, la limpió rápidamente evitando mi mirada.

"Perdona, no lo sabía, si lo llego a saber… no hubiese seguido insistiendo Vega…"

"No es tu culpa Jade… sólo… da igual, será mejor que me vaya ya a casa, de seguro Skylar acabó su comida. Adiós Jade…" abrí la boca para volver a llamarla, pero negué hacerlo al momento.

Arranqué y me fui para casa. Aparqué al lado de casa, y vi que Sean estaba sentado en el bordillo de la acera.

"¡Por fin! ¡Jade me muero de hambre!"

"No exageres enano, venga ve abriendo la puerta y pilla la pizza de la nevera" dije dándole las llaves.

"¿Mamá te dijo a qué hora iba a llegar?" me preguntó mientras metía la pizza en el horno.

"Uh, creo que hoy dijo que le tocaba venir por la noche"

"Oh… –bajó su mirada a su regazo- echo de menos que esté tan poco tiempo en casa" me puse a su lado y pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

"Sabes por qué está así Sean… sólo hay que darle un poco de tiempo, debes entender que costará, vale que a ti y a mí nos costó menos, pero mamá… es mamá, intenta entenderla ¿vale? –asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y yo le di una pequeña colleja suave en la nuca- te costará más porque eres un crío aún"

"¡No soy un crío! Tengo once años" se cruzó de brazos y golpeó su cabeza contra mi hombro.

"¿Me vas a golpear con la cabeza? ¿Quieres ver un buen golpe que duela? ¿O quieres una rajada con mis tijeras?" levanté mi ceja perforada para intimidarlo, y sí, siempre funciona.

"Eres una bestia"

"Deberías saberlo de sobra enano"

Escuché cómo el seguro de la casa se desbloqueaba. Sean saltó de su asiento poniéndose detrás de mí.

"¡Chicos! ¿Estáis en casa?"

"¿Mamá…?"

"Hola Sean cariño" dijo mi madre sonriendo.

"¡Mamá!" mi hermano salió disparado a abrazar a mi madre con su típico abrazo oso.

"Jade, ¿no vas a abrazar a tu madre?"

"A no ser que me amenaces con tener toda la vida a Cat pegada a mí aplastándome con sus abrazos, sabes que me negaré a eso" dije sonriendo de lado.

"Ay hija, tú siempre tan cariñosa" pasó por mi lado y palmeó mi hombro.

"¿No dijiste que te quedarías trabajando hasta la noche?" levanté ambas cejas mientras ella agarraba un zumo.

"Yo también te quiero –dijo con sarcasmo- en principio sí, pero decidí acortarlo. Sueles dejar solo a Sean aun estando en casa"

"Estoy con mis cosas. No puedo dividir mi tiempo entre lo mío, o el enano éste"

"¡Hey!"

"Eres un enano chaval"

"Qué dos he parido…"

"Pues lo que te ha tocado mamá" dije poniendo una cafetera.

"¿Café? ¿Por la tarde?"

"Tomo café a cualquier momento del día o de la noche" dije rodando los ojos.

"Voy a llevarte al médico a que te miren eso, es raro que tengas esa adicción por el café" dijo sonriendo. Mi PeraPhone sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje, era Cat.

**C: ¡Jadeeey! Voy a casa de Tori, ¿te vienes conmigo? :3**

Puse los ojos al ver la emoción que depositaba Cat en un mensaje tan corto.

Me quedé con el ceño fruncido. ¿Debería ir a casa de Tori después de lo de ésta tarde? Joder, esta situación apesta.

**J: Paso por tu casa en cinco minutos. Si al llegar no estás, te irás andando a su casa.**

Cogí las llaves del coche, y golpeé con el puño el hombro de Sean.

Me metí dentro poniendo la ventilación, y dirigiéndome a la casa de Cat. Llegué a su casa, y ella estaba pegando saltitos seguidos.

"¡Cat! ¡Deja de saltar y entra ya al coche!" se subió adentro intentando darme uno de esos abrazos suyos, yo le puse la mano en la cara para que se pusiera el cinturón.

Aceleré la velocidad para llegar pronto a la casa de Vega, y para no tener que escuchar las historias del hermano de Cat, ahora en serio, ¿qué jodido problema tiene su hermano? A quién le importa.

Estacioné el coche enfrente de la casa de Vega.

"Vaya, la casa de Tori es muy grande" dijo sonriendo.

"Ajá, venga Cat baja"

Cat tocó el timbre dos veces y escuchamos los ladridos de un cachorro. Vega abrió la puerta, y el pequeño perro estaba detrás de ella con el rabo entre las piernas.

"¡Hola Tori!" saltó hacia Vega abrazándola como ella sólo sabe hacer, muy fuerte. El perro se puso a saltar por la pierna de Cat.

"Perdona Cat, Skylar es muy juguetón con la gente" dijo agarrándolo entre sus manos.

"¡Aww! ¡Es muy mono!" dijo aplaudiendo con sus manos.

"Hey Vega"

"Oh, hey Jade" llevo el mismo tiempo que Cat aquí, ¿qué no se ha dado cuenta de que estaba aquí?

"¿Podemos entrar?" pregunté sin mostrar mucho interés.

"Um, sí claro –se puso al lado para dejarnos pasar. Cat y yo nos sentamos en el sofá. Vega soltó al perro y se encaminó escaleras arriba- si queréis algo de beber, podéis cogerlo en la cocina" y desapareció en la parte de arriba. Me levanté y abrí el frigorífico sacando una lata de Dr. Pepper. Mis ojos se posaron en varias cajas de medicina que había en la encimera de la cocina. Agarré cada caja, y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al saber para qué los utilizaba. Estaba tomando medicamentos para la depresión, y para poder dormir. Dejé las cajas donde estaban, y me senté en el sofá donde Cat se encontraba siendo babeada por el pequeño cachorro.

"Cat, te estás llenando de babas toda la cara"

"Es que Skylar es muy juguetón Jadey" se ponía a reír cada vez que el perro le lamía la nariz.

"Perdonad la tardanza chicas"

"Vega, ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ¿Recolocarte el DIU?"

"Ja, muy graciosa. No, sólo estaba terminando la llamada que tenía con mi abuela" me fijé en que sus ojos estaban como rojizos, ¿había estado llorando?

"Tori, ¿dónde está el baño?"

"Uh, al lado de la cocina"

Cat saltó de su sitio, y el perro acabó en mi regazo rogando por mi cariño, ah no, lo que me faltaba, darle cariño a un cachorro que mueve las patitas mientras gime ¡deja de hacer eso bastardo!

"Me da que quiere que le hagas caso"

"Pues que vaya rezando, Jade West no le da cariño a nadie"

"Apuesto a que alguien habrá tenido suerte de ganarse algo de cariño" bajó su mirada al suelo pasando su mano por la nuca.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Vega?"

"Lo acabas de hacer" soltó una risa corta.

"¿Has estado llorando?" al decir esto, me miró a los ojos con un pequeño ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" dijo en un tono casa audible.

"Tus ojos rojizos. Y las lágrimas que están a punto de salir de tus ojos"

"Estoy bien, en serio, es sólo… estoy bien Jade" dijo forzando una sonrisa.

"¿Puedo confiar en lo que dices?" dije poniéndome de rodillas y apoyando mis manos en sus piernas.

"No hay motivos para que no confíes en mí" sonreí de lado. Aun así, no me creía sus palabras, sé de sobra que lo decía para que no siguiera preguntando del tema. Más adelante acabaría dándome sus razones, pero ahora no la presionaría.

"¡Wiii Jadey está siendo amable!" me giré para mirar a Cat con cara confundida, ella se reía, ésta chica es como un bucle, siempre hace lo mismo, a saber qué más hace su hermano…

"¿Queréis ver una película chicas?"

"Con una condición" dije.

"Uh, ¿cuál?"

"Tiene que ser de terror jijiji"

"¿'La casa de cera' te vale Jade?" alcé una ceja satisfecha.

"No es de un gran nivel de terror, pero es mejor eso que nada"

* * *

Me desperté con el molesto sonido de la alarma del reloj. Lo agarré, y lo estrellé contra la pared, a la mierda otro despertador. Me levanté para meterme en la ducha poniendo casi al máximo el agua caliente, me encanta cuando mi cuerpo sufre tanto dolor por el sofoco del agua ardiendo en mi piel. Me puse la ropa y bajé a la cocina para tomar mi café.

"Hey Jade, te preparé el café" dijo Sean sonriendo.

"Mmm, veamos si lo has hecho a mi gusto" dije sonriendo con suficiencia. Cogí la taza, y el café empezó a quemar mi garganta mientras bajaba por mi cuerpo.

"¿Y bien?"

"Por fin aprendiste a hacerlo bien enano –me miró con una sonrisa boba en su cara, y corrió a mí para abrazarme, creo que sólo dejo que él me abrace, o al menos se lo permito más que a otra persona- me voy a clase enano, nos vemos al mediodía" cogí mi mochila y salí de casa.

Llegué rápido a Hollywood Arts, después de casi ser arrollada por algún que otro conductor imbécil que estaba ebrio apenas a las nueve de la mañana. Panda de estúpidos, debí traer mi kit de tijeras para clavárselas a cada uno de ellos en la cabeza.

Vi que el coche de Beck estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, y él estaba hablando con su grupito de anormales. Decidí aparcar enfrente del instituto para evitar ver su cara de paleto mañanero.

Me dirigí a mi casillero para coger mis tijeras. Hoy alguien se iba a encargar de joder la poca paciencia con la que he empezado el día. Iba a abrir mi casillero, cuando sentí un empujón en la mitad de mi cuerpo.

"¿Quién coño se ha chocado conm…-"

"Perdona Jade, no miré por dónde iba"

"Vega…"

"Um, tengo prisa, nos vemos luego Jade" y con eso se fue por el pasillo, me fijé en una mancha que se marcaba mucho en su manga izquierda, eso era… no, no puede ser, ¿cómo iba a ser eso? Y, además, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Por qué iba a querer sentirse así a propósito? Ella responderá a mis preguntas, por las buenas, o al estilo de Jade West, y eso es peor que a las malas.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal os ha parecido el primer capítulo? No seáis muy críticos conmigo, el primer capítulo de una historia, es el que más cuesta, el puñetero arranque es lo que más me cuesta xD**

**A ver, con el tema de actualizar, no soy de dar fecha fija, normalmente actualizo a cada semana, y si me retraso algún tiempo, suelo hacer el capítulo un poco más largo, así soy yo xD**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, si os gustó, ya sabéis lo que dicen todos, review, follow, o fav, no os obligo a hacerlo, pero está bien saber si gusta (;**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización! (:**

**#~Andrea~#**


	2. You found me

**Nunca pensé que tardaría tan poco en actualizar, normalmente soy perezosa para meterme aquí y subir un capítulo xD qué puedo decir, la pereza me puede jajaja.**

**Ea, sin más dilación, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

**Victorious no es mío (¿POR QUÉ?) pero si lo fuera, habría Jori, y Bade nunca hubiera existido ni por dos segundos.**

**[El título de éste capítulo, viene de la canción 'You found me', de 'The fray'']**

* * *

Punto de vista de Tori

Después de mi estúpido choque con Jade, me fui corriendo a encerrarme en un compartimento del baño poniéndole el seguro. Dios… ¿cómo he sido tan tonta?

Dejé mi mochila en el suelo, y me saqué la camiseta de manga larga que tenía puesta. La sangre no paraba de recorrer mi brazo hasta caer en el suelo claro del piso. Agarré papel y lo fui poniendo sobre mi piel para secar la sangre, pero aun así, seguía terminando su lugar en el piso.

"Vega" salté del susto chocándome con la pared "¡ow!" me froté la cabeza del golpe "¿Vega? ¿Estás bien?" "¿Uh? Ah, sí, sí, sólo… me asustaste y me hice daño…" escuché cómo Jade suspiró pesadamente golpeando la puerta "abre la puerta, ahora –¿qué? No, no, no, no. No puedo abrirle la puerta, verá la sangre, y-y-y-y…- abre la puerta YA VEGA, O YO MISMA ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE ACABE EN EL SUELO, NO JUEGUES CONMIGO EN ESTO" agregó con enojo, no creo que sea bueno enfadar a alguien que tiene un carácter difícil como el suyo… suspiré con las lágrimas al borde de su comienzo a partir por mi cara otra vez.

Quité el pestillo reprimiendo el dolor que quería salir de mí. Bajé mi mirada al suelo para no mirar a Jade a sus ojos grises. Vi de reojo por sus botas, cómo se acercaba a mí lentamente, supongo que esa es la reacción que tiene alguien, cuando se encuentra con una chica que provoca su dolor ¿no?

"Vega… –sentí su mano quitar el papel que presionaba mi antebrazo para intentar parar el sangrado- pudiste haberte pasado al… al cortarte Vega… ¿por qué lo hiciste…?"

"Tú no me conoces Jade –comencé a reír sin entender yo si quiera por qué lo hacía- no querrías conocerme"

"Hey, hey Vega –levantó con su índice mi mentón obligándome a verla a esos hermosos ojos que adornaban en su perfecta piel pálida- ven, voy a desinfectar tus heridas –salió del baño, y me dejé caer por el suelo apoyándome con la pared. Sentí mis ojos arder de nuevo con más lágrimas deslizándose por mi cara, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan débil?- pon el brazo recto –la voz de Jade era firme pero dura. Sacó una botella pequeña de alcohol escurriendo sus gotas por mis cortes, quemaba por dentro, pero más me quemaba a mí lo que sentía…- esto ya está, no fuerces para que no se te vuelvan abrir las marcas" miré a mi brazo tapado por una venda sujetamente fija a mi piel.

"G-gracias Jade" ella sólo me miró y profundizó un poco su sonrisa de lado. Miró hacia mi brazo derecho cerca del hombro para ver la cicatriz que tenía.

"Ésta cicatriz es reciente –pasó sus dedos por ella, a diferencia de su piel, su tacto, era cálido- ¿cómo te la hiciste?"

"Deberíamos irnos a clase, ya llegamos bastante tarde" dije cambiando de tema para no acabar tirando más del pasado.

"Vega espera…"

"¡No! –me miró con un pequeño ceño fruncido mirándome fijamente- por favor… no quiero seguir hablando de esto más Jade…" la miré por un segundo antes de salir de allí, su rostro se veía confuso y un poco frío.

Pasé por el pasillo dejándome caer pegada a las taquillas sollozando entre mis piernas. Remangué mi manga hasta el hombro observando mi cicatriz. La tendría conmigo para siempre, y lo peor, era que siempre me recordaría por qué la tengo.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada en el pasillo, lo único que veía, era a la gente que caminaba y sacaba sus libros para su siguiente hora. Vi la hora en mi PeraPhone, puede que tener clase con el loco de los cocos me anime un poco el día.

Me senté en el mismo asiento de ayer teniendo a Jade delante de mí, en ningún momento se volteó para mirarme, sé que ella sólo trató de ayudarme, y que yo la largué como si me molestara que lo hiciera, pero no puedo mostrarme así, no otra vez…

"Buenos días clase –dijo Sikowitz entrando por la puerta, al menos hoy no le dio por entrar por la ventana- vamos a empezar con una pequeña improvisación. A ver… Jade, sube aquí"

"Oblígame"

"Oh, Jade, tú siempre tan amable y agradable" pude notar que Jade había rodado los ojos ante el comentario de Sikowitz.

"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas viejo loco" era raro cómo podía cambiar su humor de bueno, a borde a los dos segundos.

"Bien, y ahora… la nueva, Pori por favor"

"Es Tori" dije levantándome.

"Nori"

"TO-RI"

"RO-RI" Dios Santo, ¿qué tanto cuesta decirlo bien?

"¿Has olvidado tomar tu medicación Sikowitz?" preguntó Jade.

"Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosa Jade. Me la tomo siempre –ella bufó molesta- bien, ¿tema?"

"Amor" dijo Cat sonriendo.

"¿Lugar?"

"En un puticlub" woah, woah, woah, ¿el muñeco ha dicho puticlub?

"Robbie, dile a Rex que mejore su vocabulario"

"Lo mejoraré cuando tú te peines como una persona normal"

"Este peinado es difícil de mantener así de perfecto ¿sabes?"

"Claaaro, es taaan difícil de no utilizar un peine" dijo burlona Jade con su típica sonrisa chulesca.

"A ver, ¿alguien aconseja un lugar?"

"Una casa" dijo uno.

"Bien, Jade, tú harás de Lesley, una chica que es capaz de conseguir a cualquier chica con su actitud difícil, pero con sus toques de casanova. Y tú Tori, harás de Michelle, una chica que va de dura para atraer a la casanova de Lesley, ¿ha quedado claro? No respondáis, no me importa, es improvisación, venga, ¡acción!"

Vale Tori, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, ¿no es tan difícil verdad? ¡Pues para de hacerlo tan rápido que vas a empezar a hiperventilar so idiota!

"Vaya Michelle –dijo Jade metida en su personaje- ¿cómo es posible que cada día estés más guapa?"

"Oh Lesley, tú siempre tan obvia" me crucé de brazos y levanté una ceja.

"Y tú siempre con esos ojos chocolate" pasó su mano por mi mejilla con un tacto suave que provocó que se me escapara un pequeño suspiro de mis labios.

"¿Estás intentando conquistarme?" dije con una sonrisa en mi boca.

"Mmm, no sé, ¿qué si lo hiciera?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que caería tan rápido a tus brazos?"

Descruzó mis brazos pasando los suyos por mi cadera y empujándome hacia ella quedándome a menos de tres centímetros de su boca. Tengo que admitir, que me gustaría rozar sus labios y después besarla apasionadam… ¡para eso un momento Tori! ¿Estás diciendo que te gusta Jade? Um, ¿acaso sería tan malo eso? A ver chica, hace un par de horas, en un baño, sólo te faltó abofetearla en plan dominatrix . ¿Dominatrix? ¿En serio? ¿Tengo pinta de eso? Da igual, no contestes…. Estúpida conciencia. Ya me buscarás cuando quieras mis consejos, ya me buscarás ya…

"Ninguna chica se ha resistido antes, ¿por qué me iba a pasar esto ahora contigo?"

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos apoyando frente con frente "te lo tienes muy creído Lesley"

"Bueno… tú no eres como las otras chicas" fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Eres diferente, eres especial"

"¿Cómo sé que lo dices de verdad?"

"Si no lo fuera, ahora mismo estarías ebria, y desnuda en mi cama" alzó las cejas de modo gracioso, a lo que yo contesté mordiéndome el labio.

"Bueno y… ¿por qué no me demuestras cómo me conquistarías de manera 'especial'?"

Agarró suavemente mi mentón mirándome a los ojos, tenía una expresión dulce en ella, pero con deseo a la vez. Se acercó a mi boca besándome lentamente y acercándome más a ella. Sus labios descargaban una chispa en los míos que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Nunca me había sentido así en una acción. Pero esto era una actuación Tori, las actuaciones no son reales…

"¡Eso ha estado fantástico chicas!" dijo Sikowitz. No me había dado ni cuenta de que habíamos terminado, hasta que escuché los aplausos de la clase, bueno, de la clase, menos de Beck.

"Eso ha sido una mierda" Jade le echó una mirada de muerte a Beck.

"¿Qué has dicho GayBeck?"

"He dicho, que ha sido una mierda, igual que tú"

Acto seguido, Jade desapareció de mi lado para pegar su puño a la mandíbula de Beck. Al segundo, ambos se encontraban en el suelo golpeándose y la sangre esparciéndose alrededor de ellos.

André y dos chicos más, separaron a Beck y a Jade.

Beck escupía sangre mientras sangraba por la nariz, y Jade tenía un pequeño hematoma formándose en su ojo, y una ceja cortada.

"La frase 'del amor al odio' os queda de fábula, parece que lo hubierais escrito vosotros" dijo Sikowitz bebiendo de su coco.

"Ésa frase es tan estúpida como ella" Beck escupió sangre cerca de Jade, ella gruñó como si fuese un perro al que provocan su rabia.

* * *

Punto de vista general

Jade salió de H.A. después de terminar las clases, esperando ver a Tori sola. Se fijó en que Beck la había parado a medio camino, frunció el ceño ante el gesto de que el moreno acariciara la cara de ella cerca de su visión. Se mordió la lengua tan fuerte ante la imagen que tenía enfrente, que no sintió el sabor de su boca a sangre. Tori sonrió levemente cuando Beck se separó de ella. Giró su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Jade con el ceño fruncido. Tori se puso delante de ella con una pequeña sonrisa, ella relajó su expresión al tenerla tan cerca.

"Hey, parecías animada con Beck" dijo haciendo una línea recta con sus labios presionándolos.

"Jade…-"

"¿Te gusta?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me iba a gustar alguien como él? –ante esto, Jade sonrió de lado- ¿qué tal tus heridas?"

"Nah, las he tenido peores –dijo sonriéndola- ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? –Tori bajó la mirada al suelo abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir palabra- oh, mierda, es verdad, el coche… tranquila, iremos andando"

"Uh… pero tú vives en la dirección contraria a la mía…"

"Ñá, da igual, además, a mi hermano le di mis llaves, y si voy ahora, tendré que esperarle, y si se me agota la paciencia mientras le espero, mis tijeras acabarían dentro de su cuello cortando su tráquea" Tori abrió sus ojos de golpe.

"No sé qué me da más miedo, si tu amenaza a tu hermano, o lo del 'ñá'" dijo imitando su tono.

"Oh, eso, tengo que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Cat. A veces me pega sus palabras, y no quiero acabar tiñéndome de pelirroja, y que mi hermano se convierta en el suyo"

"Demasiada información, hoy ya no duermo" ambas se rieron desviando su mirada para no acabar su risa en los ojos de la otra.

A cada paso que daban en el camino hacia la casa de Tori, cada poco rozaban sus manos. A Jade le hacía sentir incómoda el sentirse vulnerable de esta manera, pero Tori… ella no sabía cómo sentirse, apenas se conocían, y hace unas horas, ella estaba sangrando y llorando sin control.

La vida de Tori ahora mismo, no estaba para pensar en una segunda manera sobre Jade, fuera o no correspondida.

Jade pasó su mano por el hombro de ella, haciendo que la mirara con una sonrisa. Revolvió su pelo causando que una risa sonora se escapara de los labios de Tori.

Tori se paró delante de ella para despedirse, pero Jade la interrumpió antes de que empezara a hablar "¿quieres que pase después a recogerte? Iremos a pie tranquila" Tori se quedó dudando ante la petición de la gótica, _bueno… si no vamos en coche, no tengo por qué negarme ¿no?_ "bueno, por qué no" Jade sonrió ampliamente "okay, paso a recogerte a las seis Vega"

Tori se quedó viendo cómo la gótica se alejaba de la calle en la dirección contraria. Suspiró encajando la llave en la cerradura viendo a un pequeño animal saltando en sus piernas y revotando contra el suelo "tú siempre tan feliz ¿no? –cogió la comida de Skylar, y se la puso en su plato, a continuación miró la hora que era en su móvil- mmm, aún tengo como tres horas antes de que llegue Jade a recogerme –volvió sus ojos a su perro, que lo estaba mirando con la lengua fuera de su boca, y moviendo su pequeña cola- maldito capullo comilón" se rio, y agarró a Skylar entre sus brazos llevándolo escaleras arriba al cuarto de ésta. Se tumbó en la cama, y puso al husky a su lado. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, mostrándole imágenes de su pasado.

_**Flashback**_

_¿Sabes cómo se siente el que tu cuerpo no te responda aunque intentes hacer el máximo esfuerzo sacando fuerza de donde no la tienes? Pues así es cómo está Tori ahora. No siente su cuerpo. No lo hace, y lo peor, es que cree que está despierta, cuando está plácidamente dormida._

_A la media hora, los ojos de la morena comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. No sabía dónde estaba. Se encontraba sola en una habitación de la que parecía ser, el cuarto de un hospital. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas exclamaban un fuerte dolor con apenas moverlas un poco. Miró a todos lados desesperada porque alguien entrara por la puerta, y que le diga por qué está ahí. Lo último que recordaba, era a sus padres, su hermana y ella, sonriendo antes de subirse al coche._

_Abrió la puerta un doctor alzando su vista sonriendo al ver a Tori despierta._

"_¿Cómo te encuentras Victoria?"_

"_Como una loca"_

"_Bueno, está bien que conserves tu sentido del humor, ¿qué tal está tu brazo?"_

"_¿Por qué me pregunta por…? ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tengo una venda ensangrentada en mi brazo?!" Tori hizo caso omiso al doctor, y se quitó la venda de cuajo, dejando al descubierto una cicatriz muy reciente cerca de su hombro._

"_Um… perdiste tu brazo siendo amputado de tu cuerpo, pero por suerte, pudimos reconstruirlo en tu cuerpo. Tardará varias semanas en recomponer sus funciones. Solo evita la fuerza en ése brazo"_

_Tori tragó saliva antes de cuestionar su siguiente pregunta, "¿c-cómo llegué aquí…?_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Tori despertó de golpe con el sonido del timbre y Skylar ladrando como un loco saliendo por el cuarto, y llegando a la puerta principal antes que ella. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Jade apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"Uh, ¿alguien ha decidido ponerse a bailar zumba después de chutarse?"

"¿Y eso lo dices por…?" Tori se miró en el espejo con la boca abierta. Tenía el pelo mirando a diferentes lados de su cabellera.

"Estaba durmiendo, me olvidé de peinarme"

"Así me gusta más. Tienes más pinta de psicópata"

"Gracioso –dijo rodando los ojos- vámonos antes de que adiestre a Skylar para que te siga y te veas obligada a darle cariño" ella levantó su ceja perforada y puso los ojos.

"Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta Vega"

"¡Sí señor!" dijo haciendo el saludo militar.

"Suficiente de hacer el paleto por hoy" dijo riéndose y agarrando por los hombros a Tori.

Punto de vista de Jade

Bien, tengo a Vega justo dónde quería, creí que al mediodía rechazaría mi oferta de venir a mi casa. Por suerte, Sean está en casa de un amigo, y mi madre no llegará hasta la noche. Me fijé en que Vega lleva un buen rato mirando el brazo en el que tiene todos esos cortes, y que, además llevo un buen rato espiándola desde la escalera, se supone que iba a pillar mi móvil, y me he puesto a cotillear lo que hace, ¡Dios! Ahora en serio, tengo que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Cat…

Pasé por el lado de Vega, y le tiré el cojín en su cara.

"¿Me quieres despeinar más, o soy yo la que nota eso?"

"Mmm, sí, pero aparte de eso –pasé mi mano por la nuca- quería hablar de lo de esta mañana. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? No te voy a obligar a ello, pero, creo que te haría bien hacerlo"

"No creo que sea capaz de contártelo todo Jade…"

"No he dicho todo. Cuéntame lo que puedas, eso es todo" me eché hacia delante y puse mi mano en su muslo con indiferencia.

"Está bien yo… –pasó su mano por el pelo para formar una cortinilla con su cabello para no verme- tengo depresión –dijo con su voz comenzando a quebrarse- es por eso que… me hago daño, no puedo evitarlo Jade…" tapó su cara con sus manos intentando reprimir un sollozo, el cual, empezó a sonar más alto.

"Hey… –pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cuello- por favor, no llores… no hablaremos más del tema si no quieres… pero no llores… ya es insoportable cuando Cat llora" escuché una pequeña risa por parte de Vega. Destapó su cara, y miró hacia mi lugar sin encontrarse con mis ojos.

"Gracias Jade"

"¿Por qué?" sonreí de lado, sé por qué me lo dice, pero si no molesto, eso significaría que Cat me ha cambiado.

Ella se encogió de hombros "porque hoy me has hecho feliz"

"Bueno –alcé mis brazos con aspecto de superioridad- no creo que te merezcas no serlo Vega"

"¿De verdad… lo crees?" dijo sonriendo. Creo que es la primera vez que la veo sonreír con una sonrisa tan sincera como ésa.

"No veo por qué no. No has hecho nada malo como para no merecértelo Vega"

"Dios mío, no entiendo tu manera de ser" empezó a reírse a carcajadas, yo alcé una ceja negando con la cabeza.

"Es por culpa de estar con Cat, ella es la culpable de que me esté ablandando. Mañana se va a cagar"

"O, así es cómo eres tú, y no quieres aceptar y admitir que no eres tan ruda como aparentas" dijo sacándome la lengua. Lo dicho, chica con agallas.

"¿Perdona? ¿Insinúas que soy débil Vega?"

"Insinúo… que tienes tu corazoncito" oh se acabó, se va a enterar.

Agarré el cojín que tenía a mi lado, y empiezo a golpear a Vega subiéndome encima de ella "Jajaja ¡Jade!" tiré el cojín y me puse a hacerle cosquillas cuando me sujeté mal, y acabamos cayéndonos al suelo. Ella encima, y yo abajo.

"Ow" pasé la mano por la cabeza por el golpe.

"Oh, ¿te lastimaste?"

"Nah, un simple golpe no puede hacer el más mínimo daño a Jade West"

"Qué modesta" dijo sarcásticamente.

Pasé mi mano por su pelo haciendo que se estremeciera ante mi contacto con su piel. Mierda. No debería estar pensando de esta manera con Vega. No, no, no, no, no. No joder. No quiero volver a enamorarme. Ella ya admitió que sufre de depresión, no quiero ser otro motivo por el que aumentar su medicación.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero besarla… pero no debe suceder ahora, al menos, no en estas circunstancias.

"Um, creo que… será mejor que me vaya a mi casa ya, se ha hecho tarde" trató levantarse, pero yo hice fuerza para que cayera encima de mí otra vez.

"No –frunció el ceño en confusión- quédate a dormir aquí"

"Bueno… –se sonrojó mordiéndose el labio inferior- ¿no crees que se lo deberías de preguntar antes a tus padres?"

"A mi madre no le importará que te quedes aquí Vega"

"¿Y a tu padre?"

"Ugh, él no vive con nosotros"

"Oh… lo siento…"

"Eso me da igual, cuanto más lejos, mejor" le sonreí dándole una bofetada suave en la mejilla.

Vega se acurrucó en el hueco de mi cuello mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia a mí. Podía sentir su cálido aliento rozar la piel de mi cuello suavemente.

Oí el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose. Vega y yo nos levantamos rápidamente sentándonos en el sofá.

"Oh, hola Jade y moratón de Jade… y, bueno, amiga de Jade" cómo no, mi madre siempre siendo taaan oportuna, nótese la ironía…

"Hey mamá"

"Estaré en mi estudio trabajando, ¿puedes encargarte de Sean cuando venga Jade? Y por favor Jade, deja de aparecer por casa con heridas de peleas"

"Sí, sí, mamá lo que tú digas, y sobre la peleas, no prometo nada" mi madre desapareció por las escaleras dejándonos nuevamente a solas a Vega y a mí.

Le di una pequeña colleja a Vega indicándole que me siguiera. Subimos las escaleras hasta mi habitación y… mierda. Me olvidé de ordenar el cuarto.

"Normalmente Skylar suele dejar así mi cuarto" dijo con una pequeña risa.

"Y normalmente, mis tijeras suelen acabar en la yugular de alguna persona –mi giré para ver la mirada de miedo que tenía en su cara- pero les jode más que les destroce las camisas a tijeretazos, como hago con el imbécil de Beck"

"Tienes un severo problema con las tijeras Jade"

"Nah, es que nos tenemos un gran cariño por nuestra pasión por la sangre –Vega abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó en mi cama- estoy de coña Vega. Lo digo por las películas de terror, gore y todos esos géneros"

"Eso significa, ¿que jamás verías una película romántica?"

"Antes de eso, me arranco el intestino delgado y me ahorco con él, ¿así queda claro?"

"¿Intentas asustarme? –me preguntó alzando las cejas- porque lo estás consiguiendo…"

"Jajaja, Dios Vega, eres una cagada –me tumbé a su lado rozando nuestras manos- pero… ¿sabes? –giró su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos- aunque seas una cagada, eres genial"

"Um, uh… ¿tengo que tomarme eso como un halago?"

"Sí, y no te acostumbres a ello Vega"

De lo único que se va a acostumbrar Vega a partir de ahora, será de estar a salvo, no pienso permitir que vuelva a hacerse daño. Puedes tener depresión, y sin embargo, no hacerte auto lesiones… me pregunto hasta qué punto estará ella jodida… puede que, por tirar de manera floja del tema, ella suelte algo de por qué lo hace dándome un motivo más exacto. Eso es.

"Hey ¿Vega?"

"¿Mmm?"

Oh joder. Ahora tengo un bloqueo mental… vale Jade, dile otra cosa, cualquiera, como si le preguntas si lleva bragas o tanga… ¡no! ¡Tampoco eso salida! Argh… ¿Desde cuándo Jade West no sabe qué decir? ¿Sabes qué? Arréglatelas tú sola bonita, yo sólo soy tu conciencia. Serás hija de…-

"¿Jade?"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Ibas a preguntarme algo?"

"Oh, ah, sí… um… ¿cómo…? Bueno, esto… ¿cómo te hiciste la cicatriz de tu brazo?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" frunció el ceño.

"Tranquila, sólo preguntaba, no tienes por qué enfadarte"

"No es eso, es que… bueno, da igual, um… me la hice en un accidente, nada más"

"¿En un accidente?"

"Sí, ¿algo más?"

Noté que su tono en la voz se ponía más intenso, así que, negué con la cabeza para no seguir con el tema. Sabía que tenía que haberme quedado callada… ahora que lo pienso, las dos veces que fui a su casa, sólo se encontraba ella, bueno, y el perro. Tampoco ha mencionado a su familia, sólo a su abuela… a ver Jade, piensa bien, tiene una cicatriz reciente de seguramente, no más de cinco meses, y se la hizo en un accidente. Tampoco ha hablado de sus padres, ni de si tenía algún hermano o hermana. Y tiene pánico a montarse en un coche. Eso quiere decir que… joder, tienes que estar de coña…

Miré en dirección a Vega que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé pensando?

La levanté con cuidado metiéndola dentro de la cama y tapándola con las sábanas. Su cara se veía como un ángel durmiendo, parecía inocente, como si fuera incapaz de hacerle el más mínimo daño a cualquiera. Jade, métete en la maldita cama a dormir y deja de pensar, te vas a acabar enamorando de ella, y ya sabemos de sobra cómo acaban siendo tus relaciones; no te pilles por alguien que tiene un desequilibrio de ánimo, si la haces daño, ella lo sentirá tres veces más, deberías saberlo de sobra después de haber salido con Chloe, ¿no crees? Joder, puta conciencia, ¿no decías que me las arreglase yo sola? ¡Pues vete a la mierda y déjame hacer lo que me dé la gana! Será perra…

Me metí en la parte opuesta de la cama. No pensé ni en cambiarme, sólo en ver cómo dormía Vega, ¿esto me hace parecer una psicópata? No penséis lo contrario, entre las tijeras y las películas de gore, cualquier psicólogo diría que tengo los síntomas de una psicópata.

Me giré mirando al techo y suspirando profundamente. Cogí mi móvil, y vi que apenas era la una de la mañana, me pregunto cuándo llegó Sean, ni siquiera lo escuché entrar en casa, puede que todo el asunto de Vega, provoque que el cuarto se vuelva insonorizado a mi alrededor… Vega, Vega, Vega… ¿qué estás haciendo con mi cabeza? Aparte de ponerla patas arribas con lo que escondes…

Sentí que el roce de una piel rozaba mi cintura abrazándola dulcemente. Miré a mi derecha para encontrarme con Vega abrazándome, ¿se pensará que soy su perro o algo? Sonreí al imaginármela abrazar con cariño a una cosa tan pequeña, debía verse jodidamente adorable de esa forma.

Aparté el pelo que tapaba parte de su cara, y besé su frente sin pensármelo dos veces, pero hay una cosa que sí me tengo que pensar más de dos veces, enamorarme o no de ella. Yo jamás podría hacerla feliz todos los días…

* * *

**Fijaros en éste punto, actualicé en casi 24 horas después del primer capítulo (cuando dije que iba a actualizar al paso de esta semana, pero no TAN rápido xD), porque a lo mejor tardo un poco en escribir esta semana, aquí hay las fiestas que a mí tanto me gustan (sí, a los botellones me refiero xDD).**

**Otro punto que os tengo que dar es, que los **_**flashbacks**_** que tenga Tori, ninguno va por orden cronológico, he decidido ponerlos al azar.**

**¿Me falta alguna cosa por decir? Ah sí, responder a los comentarios cómo no (;**

_**Guest**_**~ A mí también me encantó que se preocupara por ella, he decidido darle corazoncito jajaja ¿he tardado en actualizar? Me da a mí que me apuré demasiado xDD**

_**FaberryJori**_**~ Por supuesto que la voy a continuar, por algo decidí subirla (x**

_**niica**_**~ Oh, parece que alguien tiene ideas en mente de qué pudo haber ocurrido, ¿será así o no? Te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda jajaja (x**

**Y ¡gracias por los favs y follows!**

**Espero poder actualizar antes del fin de semana, entre que escribo el capítulo, reviso la ortografía, y veo que lo que he escrito tiene sentido, tardo un poquiiiito (entre eso, y mi pereza por leer en la madrugada xD)**

**A todo esto, ¡aaaaadiós!**

**#~Andrea~#**


	3. So long, lonesome

**Como prometí, aquí tenéis el capítulo antes del fin de semana :3 (en España llegó un par de horas tarde, en latino américa, llegó a tiempo xD)**

**No me culpéis porque me quedara éste capítulo algo triste, es culpa de la música que escucho ¬¬ (x**

**[El título de ésta canción, viene de 'So long, lonesome' de 'Explosions in the sky'] Me inspiré en ésta canción mientras escribía éste capítulo, recomiendo escucharla, es preciosa (y sí, la estuve escuchando durante horas mientras escribía xD).**

* * *

_Punto de vista de Jade_

"_¿Qué te he dicho de meterte en mi cuarto sin MI permiso Sean? –pregunté entrando por la puerta tirando mi mochila en la esquina de la cama- uh, ¿qué haces metido debajo de la cama?" levanté una ceja._

"_P-p-p-papá está en casa Jade…" abrí mis ojos de golpe._

"_¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Dónde está!?"_

"_Está en e-el estudio de m-mamá…" sentí cómo la sangre empezaba a arder recorriendo mis venas terminando toda la ira en mis manos._

"_No te muevas de aquí Sean"_

_Agarré uno de los dos bates de béisbol que tenía mi hermano, y fui corriendo hasta el estudio donde se encontraba mi madre, y el bastardo de 'mi padre'. Cuando intenté abrir la puerta, el seguro estaba puesto, y los pequeños gritos que se escuchaban, se desvanecieron en cuanto empecé a aporrear la puerta "¡Abre la puerta Chad! ¡Sé que estás ahí!" seguí golpeando la puerta hasta que una grieta se formó dejando suficiente espacio como para ver lo que sucedía dentro del cuarto. Mi padre había amordazado a mi madre en una silla sangrando. Sujeté fuerte el bate de béisbol, y destrocé la puerta mirando con toda la furia del mundo a ése que antes se hacía llamar mi padre "¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?!" "Oh, Jadelyn. Tú siempre tan amable y femenina" me sonrió de manera asquerosa, y al segundo me encontré en el suelo con sangre corriendo por mi cara; me había lanzado el pequeño jarrón que estaba en el escritorio de mi madre._

_Me cogió del cuello empujándome contra la pared. Se rio apretándome más fuerte en el cuello casi dejándome sin oxígeno para respirar. Me pegó un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago tirándome al suelo con fuerza._

"_¡Jade, Jade!"_

"_¡Sean vete y llama a la policía rápido!" sentí una fuerte punzada en mi barriga, Chad me había dado una patada. Tosí con fuerza con la sangre cayendo al suelo mientras intentaba levantarme con la ayuda de la pared._

"_Oh Jade, me das tanta pena... ¿en serio tienes que pedirle ayuda a tu hermano pequeño?" puso en falso puchero en su cara que me dieron ganas de destrozar con mis tijeras si las hubiera cogido en vez del puto bate de béisbol._

"_Que te jodan hijo de puta, te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que nos has hecho. Te arrepentirás de todo ello Chad"_

_Abrió la boca para decir un comentario burlón, y la cerró al momento al escuchar las sirenas del coche de la policía._

"_Mierda… ¡volveréis a ver mi cara por aquí! ¡NUNCA os libraréis de mí!" dicho esto, salió por la ventana._

_Miré a mi madre que se encontraba llorando viendo cómo sangraba delante de ella, puede que yo también estuviera llorando, no lo sé, puede que fuera por el dolor que me causaron de los golpes de Chad, o el ver a mi madre en la posición en la que se encontraba. Me daba igual llorar en ésta situación. Siempre haría esto con tal de salvar a mi madre y a Sean del cabrón de Chad. Siempre. Sin dudarlo nunca._

Desperté de golpe con el sudor corriendo por mis sienes terminando su camino hasta mi cuello. Joder… el sueño fue… demasiado real. Fruncí el ceño ante la estupidez de soñar ante aquél día. Creí que lo había borrado de mi mente para siempre, pero parece que no ha sido así.

Miré a la derecha para encontrarme con el rostro de Vega dormido profundamente. Por suerte, hoy era Sábado, y podría disfrutar de tenerla así de cerca más tiempo, espera, ¿qué coño estás diciendo Jade? No deberías pensar de ésa manera con ella, ella está inestable, y tú podrías matarla cacho animal. Mierda… aunque me cueste darle la razón a la perra de mi conciencia, tiene razón, no debería sentir nada más que una amistad por ella. Aparté el brazo que tenía pasado alrededor de su cuello lentamente para no despertarla. Me levanté y caminé al piso de abajo, y cómo no, para encontrarme a mi hermano pequeño viendo 'Sexo en Nueva York', pequeño pajillero que no ha llegado aún a la pubertad…

"¿En serio Sean? ¿Te has quedado viendo la maratón de Sexo en Nueva York desde las cinco de la mañana?" pregunté cogiendo una lata de refresco del frigorífico y sentándome a su lado.

"Admítelo, te gusta la serie"

Entrecerré mis ojos fulminándolo con la mirada "Samantha se acuesta con casi todos los tíos, es una golfa"

"Si sabes eso es porque lo ves" dijo riéndose.

"¿Acaso quieres morir joven Sean?"

"¡No! –cogió el cojín y me lo tiré a las piernas- eres cruel Jade" dijo haciendo un mohín.

"Dime algo que no sea novedad"

"La verdad es que no sé. Por cierto, ¿por qué estás sudando tanto?"

"¿Uh? Ah, tuve calor toda la noche, la ventana de mi habitación, da directamente por donde sale el sol" vale sí, es una mentira de mierda, pero es verdad, el sol me quema por la mañana desde que tengo memoria.

"No mientas… tuviste otra vez algún sueño de cuando nuestro padre nos pegaba…"

"ESE HOMBRE NO ES NADA NUESTRO SEAN"

"Perdona Jade…" echó sus piernas hacia él abrazándolas y hundiendo su cabeza en ellas.

"No lo sientas. Odio la tan sola idea de que ese ser haya sido parte de quién nos ha dado la vida, que me repugna mi propia sangre. Es asqueroso"

"Eso significa que, ¿has soñado con algo de eso?"

"Sí… es… inevitable, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza todas ésas imágenes. A veces, hasta se nota tan real, que me parece que lo estoy viviendo una y otra, y otra vez"

"¿Con cuál soñabas?"

"Con aquél día que te encontré con dos bates de béisbol debajo de mi cama"

"Oh… aquél día, acabaste con un buen moratón en tu barriga…"

"Sí, pero Jade West siempre aguanta todos los golpes" dije con una sonrisa chulesca.

"A veces no sé ni cómo somos hermanos"

"Sí tienes razón. Yo nací más guapa y con más pretendientas"

"Eres tonta"

"Calla enano"

Subí las escaleras para volver a la cama con Vega, pero cuando llegué, ella no estaba ya durmiendo. Puede que esté en el baño.

Me senté en el lado donde estaba durmiendo para esperarla mientras chequeaba en el móvil los eventos que había en TheSlap.

"Nope. Estúpido. Aburrido. Friki. Infantil. Idiota. Por Dios Shapiro, cómprate una muñeca hinchable y haz algo decente en tu vida por una vez"

Tiré mi PeraPhone al otro lado de la cama al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse. Ahí estaba Vega, desnuda, tapada por una toalla.

"Woah…" mierda, ¿no te podías callar Jade?

"Oh, uh, um… pensaba que estabas abajo" dijo desviando su mirada al suelo.

"Sí, lo estaba, y ahora estoy aquí a un paso de hacer algo que te deje con la toalla por el suelo"

"Ja-ja, graciosa"

"¿Quién dijo que estaba bromeando?" levantó una ceja incrédula.

"Oh no…"

"Oh sí" dije sonriendo de lado y levantándome.

"No… no, no, no, no. Jade no"

"Has utilizado mi ducha sin ni siquiera preguntarme Vega. Eso es una infracción, y toda infracción tiene su coste"

Me acerqué a ella para asustarla y que saliera corriendo, pero algo llamó mi atención. Sus marcas. Lo notó, e intentó taparlo con su mano.

"Será mejor que me vista… estoy empezando a tener un poco de frío"

"Estaré abajo con Sean"

* * *

Punto de vista de Tori

Después de que Jade me acompañara hasta mi casa sin decir una palabra por el camino, y de dar de comer a Skylar, caminé hasta mi habitación abriendo el segundo cajón y cogiendo la caja de madera que había dentro. La abrí para contemplar aquellas cuchillas que muchas veces había utilizado desde hace unos meses. Agarré una, y la junté a mi piel sin aún presionarla en mi cuerpo. Necesitaba desahogarme de cualquier forma, y ésta, era la que siempre había utilizado. Podía utilizar las pastillas que me ayudaban a dormir, y tener un sueño eterno hasta pasar a la frontera de la muerte. Separé la cuchilla de mi brazo, y la puse en la caja ignorando el dolor que me carcomía por dentro queriendo salir por mi sangre. Cogí una caja de *Venlafaxina* que tenía en mi mesilla de noche, y me tomé tres pastillas de ella.

A los varios minutos después, sentí que mi sensación de querer sacar mi dolor se había desvanecido, por el momento, y no quería sentirme mal por un día, así que, decidí coger otra caja de los medicamentos que tenía en mi mesa; tomé dos pastillas de *Alprazolam* para así estar antes dormida sin tener que pensar en nada.

Desperté sintiendo algo húmedo en mi cara, cuando mi vista se volvió más clara, me di cuenta de que era Skylar lamiéndome. Una sonrisa se ensanchó en mi cara, no sólo por mi cachorro, sino que, por primera vez, había dormido sin soñar nada. Absolutamente nada.

Cogí mi PeraPhone para poner algo de música para despertarme después de estar durmiendo ¿cuánto? ¿Diez horas? Vale, me pasé al dormir tanto, pero total, era Sábado, y el único que quería que me despertara, era Skylar. Me fijé en que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Cat y Jade. Genial, más de veinte llamadas perdidas, y casi todas eran de Jade… espero que no piense que me haya pasado nada…

Después de tantas horas durmiendo, no creo ni que tenga ganas de dormir ésta noche, sobre todo, porque ya eran las diez de la noche…

"¿Vega?"

Pegué un chillido agudo y salté de la cama cayendo del suelo y golpeándome con la silla que tenía al lado de mi cama.

"¡Jade!"

"¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que se te ocurre decir después de que te estuviera llamando todo el día?"

"Lo siento…"

"¡¿Lo siento?! ¡Me he tenido que colar en tu casa para asegurarme de que estabas aquí y con vida joder!"

Me paralicé ante sus gritos. Tenía razón. Estaba siendo una insensible, y Jade hasta se metió en mi casa, quién sabe cómo… sólo para saber si estaba de una pieza, y respirando.

"Soy una idiota…"

"No digas eso" dijo caminando hacia mí.

"¡Lo soy! ¡Tú te preocupas por mí, y yo estoy siendo una idiota contigo Jade!"

"Vega… deja de decir eso… deja de hacerte daño de esa manera, deja de provocártelo"

La miré a los ojos, y vi cómo de cristalizados estaban, se guardaba las ganas de llorar. Me sujeté a ella, y la abracé hundiendo mi cara en su hombro mientras las lágrimas bajaban de mis ojos.

"No llores Vega. Estoy aquí, y no voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que vea una sonrisa tonta en tu cara"

¿Cómo? En serio, ¿cómo es capaz de hacerme sentir bien una persona que apenas conocí hace unos días? No me importa que la pregunta no tenga respuesta por ahora, sólo sé, que me gusta cómo me hace sentir.

"Gracias" dije sonriendo tanto, que hasta creo que me dolían las esquinas de los labios.

"Estoy aquí para ti"

Sonreí de manera maliciosa, y salté encima de ella en plan koala tumbándola contra la cama mientras le hacía cosquillas, "¡Vega por Dios páralo!" me dio la vuelta sujetando mis manos para impedirme hacerle cosquillas "no es justo, tú tienes más fuerza" dije haciendo un puchero "no es mi culpa ser más fuerte que tú Vega" desvié mi mirada hasta la zona de su cintura, donde la camiseta se había levantado un poco desvelando un tatuaje que tenía.

"¿Y eso?" dije señalándolo.

"Oh, ¿eso? Es sólo un nombre nada más"

"Um, ¿quién es Chloe?" al decir ese nombre, se tensó, y podía notar cómo su mandíbula se forzaba apretando los dientes.

"Ella… ella es mi e-ex novia"

"Mmm, ¿por qué cortasteis?"

"Yo no la traté como era debido, no fue feliz, y yo la podía haber ayudado pero… no me preocupé por ella cuanto debía, y salió muy dañada… fui una gilipollas… no le di todo mi tiempo tal y como ella se lo merecía"

"Eso suena muy triste…" me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nadie dijo que la vida fuera siempre para ser feliz y nada más"

"¿Quieres hablar sobre ella?"

"Chloe… era un poco como tú"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ella también sufría de depresión"

"¿Por qué fue eso?"

"No creo que quieras saber cómo fue…"

"Tú me proteges como no lo hiciste con ella, quiero saberlo"

"Está bien… pero, prométeme, que después de que yo te lo cuente, eso te ayude para que tú me cuentes lo tuyo"

"Bueno… puedo intentarlo, ¿no?"

"Algo es algo –sonrió, y pasó su brazo por mi cuello acercándome a ella, yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro- cuando conocí Chloe, ella era una chica muy parecida a Cat, en serio, sólo le faltaba teñirse de pelirroja y podrían parecer gemelas. Me enamoré de ella al poco tiempo de conocerla. Era una chica alegre, divertida… bueno, era la segunda mujer especial en mi vida, primero tendría que ir sí o sí mi madre –se rio ante ello- y me sentía bien, realmente bien… pero un día, todo cambió radicalmente, y no de la mejor manera posible de pensar. A los cuatro meses de cuando estábamos saliendo, me llamó una noche llorando y yo apenas la entendía como para saber por qué estaba llorando; cuando logré que se calmara un poco como para saber qué decía, lo que entendí fue 'he atropellado a Jake con la moto, y creo que lo he matado, lo he matado…' Jake era su hermano. Me dijo que no sabía por dónde estaba conduciendo, y que cuando miró al frente, tenía a su hermano en frente de ella, y que lo mató. Al principio, yo estaba siempre con ella, pero cada vez se me hacía más imposible estar con ella, se aislaba, cuando iba a su casa, su madre me decía que había salido por ahí, y que no sabía hacia dónde había ido. Tampoco respondía a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes, y ella nunca intentó comunicarse conmigo de ninguna manera. Había algún día en el que, cuando timbraba a su casa, su madre me decía que se encontraba en su habitación, y cuando yo entraba, podía oír sus sollozos, pero nunca me contestaba cuando la llamaba; la abrazaba, pero nunca me tocaba, pasaba varias horas allí mientras escuchaba cada poco tiempo un chillido pequeño de sus sollozos. Después de tanto tiempo esperándola, me iba a casa. Nunca corté con ella, yo siempre lo intenté todo, hasta que, un día, me cansé de que ella nunca me hablara, ni me tocara, ni me mostrara el mínimo interés de lo que yo hacía por ella. Pero todo eso, un día se acabó. Ella sabía cómo entrar por la ventana de mi habitación, y un día, cuando entré a mi casa y fui a mi cuarto, me encontré una carta de ella, conocía perfectamente su letra, y sabía que era de ella. Cuando la leí, no pude evitar llorar desde la primera palabra, hasta la última palabra. –agarró mi mano y la apretó suavemente mientras su voz se quebraba y se ponía un poco ronca- La carta me destrozó, y a día de hoy, me sigue destrozando. Sigo teniendo el tatuaje con su nombre, porque siempre será una persona especial para mí, una persona que fue fuerte incluso cuando ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir adelante. Todavía conservo ésa carta, puede que suene masoquista, pero muchas veces la leo y vuelvo a llorar con tan sólo tocar el sobre. Ella se sintió muerta cuando murió su hermano, todos le dijimos que fue un accidente, pero ella siempre se echaba la culpa de su muerte, hasta tal punto, que la carta que dejó aquél día cuando se coló en mi cuarto, era para decir muchas cosas, pero, de entre ellas, que se iba, y que no volvería jamás, que quería terminar con su dolor, que puede que fuera egoísta por hacerlo, pero ya no podía soportar más la culpa que la mataba por dentro. Y se fue, para siempre, y nunca volvió; se suicidó. Se sintió tan muerta por dentro, que se quitó la vida para no tener que soportar más dolor dentro de ella…"

Oh Dios mío… ella había sufrido tanto por ayudarla…

Ahora entiendo por qué lo hacía conmigo, no quería volver a revivir lo mismo con otra persona, eso significa… ¿que me protegería, siempre?

No… no sé qué decirle ahora, se la ve a punto de llorar, pero conteniéndose. Cada vez aprieta con más fuerza mi mano, como asegurándose de que no me vaya a ningún lado.

"L-lo siento… no debí haber preguntado… si llego a saber que…-"

"No te preocupes Vega –dijo acariciando mi rostro- no tienes por qué sentirte así por lo que te he contado, sólo quiero que sepas que… no estuve con ella todo el tiempo que debía estarlo, y que no quiero que te pase a ti lo mismo… porque no te lo mereces, no importa qué –a pesar de su manera ruda que tiene de ser a veces, sus palabras, son totalmente diferentes a ello- por cierto, deberías mandarle un mensaje a Cat o algo para mostrarle que estás viva" dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Oh mierda, tienes razón…"

"Tranquila, ya se lo mandé yo antes. Sólo quería, ya sabes, asustarte un poco, y ciertamente, eres fácil para ello"

"Tonta" dije sacándole la lengua.

"Oh, ¿ahora yo soy la tonta?"

"Siempre has sido la tonta"

"Se acabó, te vas a enterar" por un momento, creí que estaba de broma, hasta que sus manos se acercaron a mis axilas, y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas… ¡Skylar dónde estás cuando necesito que lamas la cara de Jade!

* * *

Dicen que cuando te enamoras, te sientes como protegido cuando estás alrededor de esa persona que consideras como el cómplice de tu corazón. No necesitas ser valiente siempre. No necesitas ser perfecto siempre. No necesitas sentir siempre. Sólo ser tú cuando esa persona te toma de la mano sin que lo hayas visto venir. ¿Es eso amor verdadero? ¿Incluso cuando no son pareja? ¿Puedes sentir tanto sin tenerlo oficialmente para ti? No lo sé, no puedo responder a ésa pregunta, nunca me había sentido así. Ésta es la primera ocasión en la que siento algo así. Me hace algo que no había sentido durante mucho tiempo; feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, siento que es algo prohibido y que no debería amar. Me sentiría egoísta si Jade fuese mía…

"¿Hey? ¿Tierra a Vega?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿En dónde estabas?"

"Um, pensando en… la redacción de Lengua"

"Agh… qué asco. ¿A quién se le ocurre mandar una redacción sobre 'sus sentimientos'? No sé si llamarlo estúpido, o cotilla"

"¿Piensas que es estúpido hablar de cómo te sientes?" levanté ambas cejas.

"No es eso, es lo decirlo delante de toooda la clase. Es mostrarse débil ante ellos, y que te puedan atacar más fácilmente Vega"

"Es usted todo un misterio Srta. West" dije burlona.

"Vaya confianzas tienes como para llamarme por mi apellido Vega"

"¿Y tú qué haces Jade? ¿Llamarme por mi nombre?"

"Es que tu nombre es soso"

"¿Soso?"

"Sí, es más soso que la sopa que preparaba mi abuela, y eso ya es decir…"

"¿Me estás comparando con una sopa Jade West?"

"Nope, con la de mi abuela, y eso no creo que se le pueda llamar sopa que digamos… era duro"

"Ew…" dije con cara de asco.

"Ajá. Coge tu libreta, vamos a hacer lo de Lengua"

"¿Ahora?"

"Vega, hay que leerlo –rodó los ojos- delante de toda la clase. MAÑANA"

"¿MAÑANA? Oh Dios… no puedo fingir que… estoy… ¿enferma?"

"Tendrías que leerlo el día siguiente, y también… delante de toooda la clase"

"Oh no… odio leer enfrente de la clase es ¡agh! lo odio" dije haciendo un puchero.

"Bienvenida al Hollywood Arts Vega" reí irónicamente, y Jade me tiró la libreta a mi regazo.

Veamos, una redacción sobre nuestros sentimientos ¿no? Jade tiene razón; es estúpido, pero, en fin, tarde o temprano, tendré que hacerlo. Me fijé en que Jade ya había escrito media página en casi apenas diez minutos, ¿tanto tendría que expresar ella? ¿Cuánto hay que me falta de saber sobre ella? Me volví la vista a mi libreta y comencé a escribir un pequeño borrador en ella. Por una parte, deseaba que fuera mañana para saber qué diría Jade, por otra parte no quiero tener que leer el mío…

"Hey Vega"

"¿Sí?"

"Si tú, pudieras salvar una vida… ¿lo harías?" salvaría tres y me quitaría la mía.

"Por supuesto que lo haría, toda persona se merece una segunda oportunidad en la vida"

"¿Incluso los asesinos y demás?" levantó una ceja.

"He dicho 'persona', esos son desgraciados, y esos no son personas, no confundas Jadey"

"Ah no, tú no me llamarás así Vega"

"Lo que tú digas Jade, yo también te quiero tonta"

* * *

Oh Dios… mi cuello está a punto de reventarme del dolor, ¿dónde narices estoy tumbada?

Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con unos preciosos ojos grises. Entonces, me di cuenta, estaba apoyada contra el hombro de Jade en una mala postura. Para mi sorpresa, diría que ella llevaba un tiempo mirándome, se lo noto en la sonrisa.

"Despertaste por fin enana"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándome Freddy Krueger?"

"¡Hey! ¡Mis tijeras son mejores que Freddy Krueger!" solté una carcajada golpeando suavemente su pierna.

"Lo que tú digas Jaaadey, –me fulminó con la mirada- coge tus cosas y vámonos a clase, sólo tenemos media hora"

Jade se empeñó en llevarme a sus espaldas, me reí al principio, me parecía demasiado imposible que ella fuera a cargar conmigo como veinte minutos hasta el Hollywood Arts, pero lo hizo, la muy loca me cargó hasta llegar allí.

"Llegamos Vega" dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Pudiste haberte caído conmigo encima Jade"

"No sería la primera vez que te caes encima de mí"

Puse los ojos "vamos adentro"

Agarré su brazo para llevarla adentro, gesto que no rechazó. Me separé de ella para ir a mi casillero a coger mis libros, cuando sentí un toque en mi hombro.

"¡Holis!" y al momento, sentí un fuerte apretón en la mitad de mi cuerpo.

"Ow Cat, me estás ahogando…"

"Oh, lo siento, –sacó su labio inferior haciendo un pequeño puchero- al menos no me ha pillado Jade jiji"

"Buen punto"

"Nope, mal punto"

"¡Jadey!" se abalanzó a ella abrazándola casi o más fuerte como a mí me lo hizo, pero Jade intentaba separarla de ella.

"Suficiente Cat, o te clavaré las tijeras que acabo de coger de la taquilla en tu pequeño cuello"

"Bruta…" la soltó tapando una pequeña risa de su boca.

"¡West!" no por Dios… ¿por qué ahora?

"Oliver, bonita cara de gilipollas la que estás poniendo ahora mismo capullo"

"No seas tan zorra Jade, en algún momento te cobrará factura –acercó su cara a la de Jade- todo siempre te cobra factura –sonrió maliciosamente- como la muerte" no pasó ni un segundo, y la cabeza de Jade había impactado contra la nariz de Beck.

"¡Te vas a arrepentir por ello hijo de puta!" Jade chocó su puño contra la mandíbula de Beck impactando en ella varias veces, él se quitó de su agarre, y la tiró junto a las taquillas.

"¡Estás enferma maldita estúpida!"

Corrí junto a Jade tomándola de los hombros, su mirada se dirigía a Beck mientras se iba agarrándose la nariz por el pasillo "no debiste hacer eso Jade…" me miró frunciendo el ceño "¿qué? ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que ése imbécil dijo?!" "Jade tranquilízate por favor" "estás de coña ¿verdad? No me pidas que me calme después de lo que ha dicho ese desgraciado delante de toda esta gente, y menos ¡cuando tú sabes más que nadie sobre eso joder!"

Se soltó de mi agarre bruscamente, y se fue de mi lado. Alcé mi mano a la frente con frustración.

¿Por qué siempre tengo que decir lo más inoportuno? Esto es una pesadilla…

* * *

**Una cosa, cuando Jade le habla a Tori sobre Chloe, ése diálogo, es de aproximadamente seiscientas palabras (x**

**Palabras con *:**

***Venlafaxina: Es un medicamento para ayudar a la depresión, y ansiedad.**

***Alprazolam: Es un medicamento que te ayuda a dormir, cuando te es difícil conciliar el sueño.**

**El siguiente capítulo, seguramente lo subiré la siguiente semana, puede que no lo suba este fin de semana porque apenas estaré en casa, tal vez por el Miércoles como muy tarde lo tenga, (si es que no me da uno de esos famosos 'bloqueos de escritor' xD).**

**Y ahora es cuando yo respondo a vuestros reviews, qué pereza, llevo todo el día con el Word abierto, bueno, vamos a escribir un poco más (x**

_**mica~Qué bien que te gustase, a ver qué opinas de éste jajaja (:**_

_**BrenBren~Pues querida, ya no tienes que esperar más, aquí está recién salido del horno xD por cierto, gracias por halagar mi escritura :3**_

_**EatsBooks~Espero que te siga gustando (:**_

_**Extremebrony~Um, creo que era 'OOC' por algo así de 'out of character' puede ser (?) xD jajaja los Huskys son amor *-* y, 'brohoof' a ti también, (signifique lo que signifique eso xD).**_

**Espero sus opiniones abiertamente :3**

**#~Andrea~#**


	4. Echo

**¡Jajá! Llegué bitches, ¿dije que lo haría verdad? No sé, no me acuerdo, y me da pereza mirar si lo dije ._.**

**A lo que iba, aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo, así le guste :3 cosa difícil, porque éste capítulo es un poco… en fin, leer, y después quemarme en la hoguera si queréis o.o**

**Victorious no es mío, pero hasta mi perro haría su historia con Jori.**

**[El título de éste capítulo, viene de la canción 'Echo' de 'Jason Walker'] **

* * *

Punto de vista de Jade

¿Calmarme? ¿Yo? ¿Jade West? ¡No me jodas ¿estás de coña?! Jade West no se calma ni aunque la estén apuntando con una navaja clavándosela en el cuello. Me metí dentro del armario de conserje expulsando la ira por mi boca.

"¡UGH!" pateé con fuerza el cajón hasta destrozarlo en varias partes. Estúpida Vega. Estúpido Oliver. Estúpido corazón de Vega.

Me desplomé en el suelo tapando mi cara con las manos "Dios, o matas tú a Oliver, o lo mato yo. Una de dos, y me da igual qué opción sea" cogí mi PeraPhone para ver que tenía varios mensajes de Vega, y uno de Cat. Ignoré los de Vega, y leí el de Cat.

**C: Jadeeeyyy, ¿dónde estás? La clase de Lengua va a comenzar jiji.**

Esbocé una sonrisa al imaginarme el tono de voz de Cat al leer el mensaje. Salí del armario encontrándome con la mirada Vega sentada enfrente de mi casillero; ignoré su mirada yendo a la clase de la Srta. Tyler. Escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí a una pequeña distancia; quería girar la cabeza y hablar con ella, decirle que lo sentía, pero una parte de mí se negaba a ello.

Abrí la puerta de la clase sentándome en mi asiento. Vega se sentó detrás de mí. A la Srta. Tyler le parecería raro verme dos clases seguidas asistiendo a su asignatura, normalmente, me suelo saltar varias clases.

"Jade… –apenas giré la cabeza en dirección a Vega- mírame por favor… –sentí su mano en mi hombro y escuché un pequeño sollozo salir en su dirección- lo siento… tú tenías todo el derecho de ponerte así y yo no debería haber dicho lo que dije… yo sólo… no quería que te pelearas más con Beck… no quería que te hiciera más daño…" toda la ira que tenía en mi interior, se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando la miré a esos ojos cristalizados por llorar. Iba a hablar, cuando la profesora entró en la clase desviando mi atención de Vega.

"Me sorprende que la Srta. West nos haya honrado con su presencia, bueno, parece que te gusta venir cuando mando redacciones" dijo mirándome.

"Alguien tiene que enseñar a esta gente cómo se hacen ¿no?" levanté mi ceja perforada.

"Ay Jadelyn, tú y tu arrogancia"

Puede que tenga suerte, y hoy me libre de leer ésa mierda de sentimientos. La Srta. Tyler dijo que no daría tiempo a leerlas todas, así que, en ésta clase leerían la mitad, y en la siguiente, el resto. De vez en cuando, podía sentir la mirada de Vega atravesándome por detrás de la cabeza, tuve la tentación de darme la vuelta y enfrentarme a su mirada, pero no era capaz. ¿Esto me hacía insensible hacia ella? Tal vez. ¿Esto le haría daño a ella? Seguramente. ¿Se lo estaba haciendo yo? Sí gilipollas, se lo estás haciendo tú. Dime conciencia, ¿no te cansas de joder cuando nunca te llamo idiota? Haz lo que quieras Jade, pero deja de comportarte como una imbécil, ella te está ayudando para mejor, ¿y cómo se lo agradeces? Haciendo que se sienta mal, muy bien chica, así se ayuda a una persona con depresión. ¡Cállate y métete en tus asuntos!

"¿Srta. West?"

"¡Qué!"

"Woah, tranquilícese –miré a mi alrededor para ver a toda la clase mirándome- sólo le estaba diciendo, que si por favor puede venir aquí, y leernos su redacción" TU PUTA MADRE LA VA A LEER.

"Sí claro"

Me levanté de mi silla poniéndome al lado de la Srta. Tyler, enfrente de toda la clase. Mis ojos se posaron en Vega antes de dirigir mi vista a mi libreta.

"Empiece cuando quiera"

Fijé mi vista al primer renglón de mi redacción, y empecé a leer con mi labio inferior temblando lentamente.

"En éste mundo, hay aproximadamente poco más de siete mil millones de habitantes, con su única personalidad, sus diferencias, sus carencias, su corazón, su vida, sus lágrimas –miré a Vega- su tristeza… y hasta recuerdos que los hacen estremecer y querer desaparecer con, o sin dolor de este planeta. Tal vez, tener a una persona en esos momentos, te ayude a pensar, o no, eso depende de lo que tú sientas, y cómo te ayude esa persona. Quizás, lo que de verdad te pueda ayudar, sea encontrarte a alguien que te haga feliz, que te haga sonreír, aun diciendo cosas sin sentido, sólo para conseguir hacerte vivir un día más en este lugar, quién sabe; nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil. Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, pero nunca sabes cuándo crees que tu punto final está a punto de llegar; puede que sea hoy, mañana, o nunca. Nunca se sabe, yo no lo sé, sólo tú mismo sabes si quieres que ése punto final llegue porque lo has puesto tú, o porque te llegó sin tú provocarlo. Pero… si pudieras salvar una vida, ¿lo harías? ¿Dejarías tu vida por salvar otra? –volví a mirar a Vega- mi respuesta es obvia. Mi vida no vale tanto como la de otra persona. Daría cualquier cosa por ésa persona, sea lo que sea. Se merece una segunda oportunidad más que nadie. Se merece ser feliz…" fijé mis ojos en Vega, deslizaba sus dedos por su cara limpiando sus lágrimas. No era la única que lloraba, hasta la Srta. Tyler estaba pasando un pañuelo por su cara.

"Eso… estuvo precioso Jadelyn… te compensa el faltar a mis clases tantas veces" soltó una pequeña risa al decirlo, yo sólo le di una pequeña sonrisa, y volví a sentarme en mi asiento delante de Vega.

¿Lo dije en serio? ¿Dejaría mi vida por la de otra persona? ¿Aunque ésa persona fuera la que está sentada detrás de mí?

Nunca pensé que sería capaz de pensar algo así, puede que Vega me esté pegando algo de cómo ella es. Oh Dios mío, Jade cambiando por alguien, eso es nuevo. Tú te callas, yo no cambio por nadie. Lo que tú digas, pero, te recuerdo, que escribiste ésta redacción pensando en todo momento en Tori. ¿Quieres que te meta un golpe contra la pared y te deje más imbécil de lo que eres? Eres una bestia… Gracias, me lo dicen muchos.

Sonó el timbre sacándome de mi sueño despierto. Vi que Vega seguía en su asiento sentada, y me senté al lado de ella "lo siento –me miró con un ligero ceño fruncido- tú tenías razón, sólo intentabas ayudarme, y yo no pensé en ti. Lo siento…" "No, tú estabas en tu derecho de ponerte así, Beck tocó un tema muy duro para ti como si fuera una broma, es justificable que quisieras mandarlo al hospital" "Eres increíble, no sé cómo lo haces" ella sonrió dándome un codazo suave en el hombro "¿cómo hago qué?" "ser así, tan buena persona, tan justa, y tan… tú. No sé cómo describirlo, no se me da bien decir estas cosas, son muy cursis, igual que tú" "pues ésta cursi, se va a comer con los demás, ¿te vienes?" asentí cogiendo mis cosas, y la seguí hasta las mesas de afuera del Hollywood Arts.

"¡Toriii!" Cat saltó de su sitio para saltar encima de Vega consiguiendo que ambas se cayeran al suelo. A veces creo que Cat tiene complejo de perro.

"Ow, está bien Cat, la próxima vez, intenta abrazarme sin tirarme al suelo" Vega dijo riéndose.

"Oops, perdona" dijo con una risilla.

"Está bien Cat"

Mi PeraPhone empezó a sonar con 'Monster' de 'Skillet'. Contesté la llamada sin fijarme en quién era.

"**¿Sí?"**

"**Jade, soy yo tu madre"**

"**Oh, ¿pasa algo mamá? ¿Le pasó algo a Sean?" **escuché la risa de mi madre al otro lado de la llamada.

"**No cariño tranquila, es que ésta tarde no podré llevar a tiempo a Sean a su entrenamiento de fútbol, y te llamaba por si lo podías llevar"**

"**Sí, llegaré a tiempo después de estar con Vega"**

"**Espera, dijiste ¿Vega? Como, ¿Victoria Vega?"**

"**Uh, sí, ¿por qué?"**

"**Oh nada, era sólo por saber. Hasta la noche hija" **y cortó la llamada.

¿Cómo sabía el nombre de Vega? No recuerdo habérselo dicho, espera, nunca le dije su nombre, ni siquiera su apellido.

"¡Jadeeyy!" miré a Cat que tenía su boca llena por tres regalices.

"Cat, te vas a atragantar" dije sentándome entre Vega y Harris.

"Oh, mi hermano una vez se atragantó comiendo macedonia, al rato siguiente vomitó en colores"

"Creo que ahora voy a vomitar yo" dijo Shapiro corriendo fuera de la mesa.

"Blando" murmuré.

* * *

Cerré mi taquilla mirando en la dirección donde se encontraba Vega. Cogí mi mochila, y me puse detrás sin hacer ruido.

"¿Lista para irnos?" saltó del susto golpeándose contra la taquilla.

"¡Ow!"

"Eres un poco gafe" dije sonriendo.

"No soy gafe, me asustaste Jade, y me hice daño" pasé mi mano por donde se había golpeado, y di un beso corto donde el golpe.

"¿Mejor?"

"Tonta" dijo sacándome la lengua.

"Lo que tú digas Vega, ¿nos vamos?"

"Um, no puedo…"

"¿Por qué?" fruncí el ceño.

"Tengo que um, ir al médico"

"¿Quieres que te lleve? –me miró, y luego rodó los ojos- el coche, ya, se me pasó ese dato, pero, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?"

"No hace falta, además, no vas a dejar a tu hermano solo en casa"

"Es verdad, Sean es un peligro cuando está solo. Así que… nos, ¿vemos?"

"Sí, claro. Adiós Jade"

Pasé mi mano por el pelo, y me fui al estacionamiento para hacer tiempo hasta que Sean llegase a casa. El estacionamiento estaba vacío, todo el mundo se había marchado ya, excepto una persona. Tiré mi mochila al suelo, y empujé su cuerpo con mi pie provocando que se golpeara la nariz contra el suelo.

"¡Joder! ¡Qué coño te…! West"

"Oliver" dije sonriendo de lado.

"¿Acaso quieres acabar mal?"

"Aquí el único que va a acabar tirado en el suelo, vas a ser tú capullo"

Solté un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciendo que diera varios pasos atrás agarrándola. Me miró con ganas de arrancarme la cabeza hasta destrozarla, pero en vez de eso, se tiró encima de mí bloqueándome en el suelo mientras me golpea en la cara "¿te gusta esto zorra? ¡Te vas a arrepentir West!" me quité de él dándole una fuerte patada en la entrepierna haciendo que se estremeciera en el suelo de dolor "gilipollas, contra Jade West no puede nadie"

Cogí mi mochila, y me dirigí a mi casa. Abrí la puerta viendo a Sean y a Vega, espera, ¿Vega?

"¡Hey Jade!" sentí los brazos de mi hermano pequeño abrazarme por la cintura.

"Hey enano" dije despeinando su pelo.

"Te tardaste un buen rato en llegar"

"Sí… tuve que hacer algo antes de llegar a casa. Hey Vega, veo que te acostumbraste a mi casa" dije sonriendo.

"Bueno, te debía un tiempo después de que no pudieras acompañarme hoy" puso una sonrisa tonta como método de disculpa.

"¿No tienes deberes Sean? –asintió- pues ve a hacerlos, después tengo que llevarte a tu entrenamiento"

"Así que… ¿qué te llevó tanto tiempo Jade?"

"Tuve que decirle a Oliver un par de cosas"

"Y ese par de cosas, ¿tiene algo que ver con el maquillaje extra que llevas por tu cara?"

"Tranquila Vega, no pasó nada malo"

"Lo único que pasó, fueron los moratones que tienes escondidos en tu cara por el maquillaje"

"Estoy bien ¿no?"

"No es eso Jade"

"¿Entonces?"

"Me preocupo por ti, y me gustaría no tener que hacerlo, no de ésta manera…"

"Okay perdona, le debía eso, aunque a mí me costara otros golpes"

"Eres un caos" me tiró el cojín en la cara.

"Y, ¿dónde estuviste antes?"

"¿No te dije? En el médico"

"Dónde estuviste realmente Vega –quitó su mirada de mí para posarla en el suelo- sabes que no tienes por qué decírmelo, no te voy a juzgar, pero no me gusta que me mientan, para eso, mejor dime que prefieres no decírmelo y ya"

"Estuve en el psicólogo Jade" puse mi mano en su hombro como consuelo a ella.

"Eso es, um, ¿por la depresión?"

"Sí… dependiendo de cómo esté mi ánimo, por ahora sólo voy una vez al mes, para regularme y ver si tengo que tomar más o menos medicación, o si tengo que tomar más o menos pastillas de las que tomo"

"¿Te sientes bien yendo allí?"

"Creo que sí… no lo sé, supongo que, me ayuda a sentirme bien, menos culpable…"

"¿Culpable?" la miré confundida.

"No lo entenderías yo… será mejor que me vaya a casa"

"Vega espera…" pero ya había salido por la puerta. ¿Qué coño…?

Sacudí la cabeza, y llamé a Sean para llevarlo a su entrenamiento. Después de dejarle, pensé en ir a casa de Vega para saber qué había pasado con ella, pero, creí oportuno negar en hacerlo, y en vez de eso, decidí ir a casa de Cat.

Pité el claxon varias veces para que Cat saliera de su casa, conocía perfectamente cómo la llamaba desde el coche.

"Holis Jadey" dijo sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

"¿Te parece bien si vamos al parque viejo que está bajando la cuesta del Hollywood Arts?"

"¡Sí!"

"Vale ponte el cinturón de seguridad"

"Okey-dokey"

Tuve que conducir como media hora para llegar al parque viejo. Solía ir allí sola o con Cat cuando necesitaba pensar. Aunque Cat, fuera como es, que parece como si no supiera nada, entiende más de lo que los demás creen, aunque sea difícil de creerlo con ese hermano que tiene…

Entré con el coche al parque viejo aparcando al lado de un árbol. Apagué el motor, y salí del coche por la ventana, para tumbarme en el capó, Cat imitó mis acciones, pero en vez de salir por la ventana, salió por la puerta.

"¿Está todo bien Jadey?"

"No lo sé, eso es lo que intento averiguar"

"Tiene que ver con Tori ¿verdad?" la miré, y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí pequeña, tiene que ver ella"

"Te preocupas mucho por ella"

"¿Qué te lo hace pensar?"

"Pues, en que casi siempre que hablamos, tú eres la primera que la nombra, además, la redacción de hoy que leíste, vi que miraste para Tori un par de veces"

"¿Hago eso? –asintió- maldita Vega"

"Jiji te gusta Tori"

"No puede gustarme. Es como yo y el rosa, no podemos estar juntas, es mejor que no…"

"¿Por qué no? Claro… te recuerda a Chloe" despeiné su pelo y la junté más cerca de mí.

"Al final el tinte pelirrojo, te ha hecho más lista Cat"

"Sí jiji"

Mi PeraPhone sonó asustando a Cat con la melodía que tenía puesta. Lo saqué y vi que mi madre me estaba llamando.

"**Hey mamá"**

"**Jade cariño, ¿podrías venir a casa?"**

"**¿Pasa algo?"**

"**Bueno, necesito que vengas a casa para que podamos hablar de ello"**

"**Está bien, dejaré a Cat en su casa y te veré allí en media hora"**

"¿Hay algún problema Jadey?"

"Mi madre necesita que esté en casa para hablar de un tema, te dejaré en tu casa ¿vale?"

* * *

"¿Mamá?"

"¡En tu habitación Jade!"

"¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto?" pregunté quedando enfrente de mi madre.

"Siéntate a mi lado" hice lo que me dijo, y la miré con una ceja levantada.

"Así que… ¿me vas a contar para qué querías que viniera?"

"Es sobre tu amiga Victoria, y tu padre"

"¿Vega? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Y qué coño tiene que ver Chad con ella?"

"El padre de Victoria, se llamaba David Vega, y fue policía; Chad estuvo en Dakota del Sur donde antes vivían Victoria y su familia. Él… mató a tres personas cuando estuvo allí, y el padre de Victoria, David, lo encontró, y consiguió encerrarlo en la cárcel durante cinco meses, pero Chad se escapó de allí, y él siempre busca venganza cuando le destrozan sus planes. Él colocó una bomba en el coche de David para matarlo, y ése día, no sólo iba montado en él su padre, también estaban su hermana, su madre, y ella. Chad mató a sus padres y a su hermana, pero Victoria, tuvo muchísima suerte de salir viva"

"¡¿Chad mató a la familia de Vega?!"

"Jade hija, en cuanto me enteré de esto, tenía que contártelo"

"¿Cómo supiste esto?" la miré incrédula.

"Estuve investigando, tengo mis contactos en la policía, y me contaron, que sólo había dos huellas dactilares, y que ambas, coincidían con las de Chad"

"Joder… ¡DIOS!" aporreé la pared hundiendo la mano en ella.

"¡Jade!" me agarró por los hombros dándome la vuelta.

"Ni se te ocurra decirme que me calme mamá, ni se te ocurra"

"Jade… escúchame, sé que esto ha sido muy duro escucharlo así de golpe, y que será difícil para ti acercarte a Victoria… pero te pido, y si lo necesitas, te suplico, que actúes con ella de la mejor manera posible, no lo cambies por lo que te acabo de decir, sé que es duro, y que va a serlo mucho, pero no lo cambies" la miré a los ojos y sentí mis ojos arder como nunca. Me pegué a su cuerpo, y la abracé como nunca a nadie había abrazado. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes con el pensamiento de tener a Vega en mi cabeza. Ahora sé por qué tiene pánico a subirse a un coche. Su familia murió en un coche que explotó, explosión que provocó Chad, explosión que ha hecho que Vega viva con depresión y con pensamientos de desaparecer, explosión de la que se siente culpable ella por ser la única superviviente mientras que su familia murió, explosión que le amputó un brazo dejándole una cicatriz, cicatriz que estará en su cuerpo durante toda su vida, vida que se pasará sintiéndose culpable por culpa de… de mi padre.

"Mamá… ¿cómo la voy a mirar a la cara ahora?" pasó sus manos por mi cara besando mi frente.

"Cueste lo cueste, te prometo, que Chad acabará sin vida, él, y la gente que le haya ayudado a acabar con la vida de la familia de Victoria, y de otras más vidas que ha quitado –la miré confusa intentando que siguiera contando- Jade, tu padre es un tipo de West bastardo e hijo de la grandísima puta, mientras que yo, soy una West justa, pienso acabar con la vida de todo aquel que haga daño a mi familia, o a otros, sean importantes para mí o no, y sé que Victoria es importante para ti cariño"

"A veces creo que soy adoptada –mi madre se rio abrazándome fuertemente- en serio, no me parezco nada a ti, Sean se parece más a ti"

"A mí, con tal de que ninguno os parezcáis a Chad, me deja tranquila"

"Antes muerta" dije riéndome.

"Sécate ésas lágrimas hija, deja que se te vean esos preciosos ojos que tienes"

Punto de vista de Tori

Me encontraba tumbada en mi cama con Skylar encima de mi pecho acariciando su pelo suave. Estuve pensando en lo que pasó antes con Jade, cuando me preguntó si me ayudaba ir al psicólogo, ¿me ayudaba? El psicólogo Cameron era un buen hombre, me ayudaba a abrirme, a soltar mis sentimientos, a sacar de mí las lágrimas; en todas las sesiones, he llorado cada vez que hablaba de mi familia. No creo que jamás pueda evitar llorar cada vez que piense en ellos, o en el accidente. ¿Tan estúpido suena que cada vez que vea un coche quiera llorar? Sí, me siento estúpida cada vez que me pasa, pero no puedo evitarlo. Quiero llorar. Quiero llorar ahora. Quiero desaparecer ahora. Quiero… quiero que el dolor se acabe, que pare, que se vaya para siempre…

Despejé mi cabeza en cuanto el timbre sonó sacándome de mí. Bajé las escaleras para abrir la puerta. ¿Pero qué…?

"Hola Tori" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Beck?" hice una mueca.

"Puede que sea difícil reconocerme después de que West me haya roto la nariz" entró adentro de la casa sin que yo le dijera nada, otra vez, ¿pero qué…?

Cerré la puerta, y me crucé de brazos a él "¿qué haces aquí Beck?" "quería pasar el tiempo contigo" se acercó a mí poniendo sus manos en mi cadera, tragué saliva ignorando ese movimiento "creo que es mejor que te vayas" puso su boca al lado de mi oído "¿y quién me va a obligar? ¿Tú?" lo empujé lejos de mí "Beck, vete por favor, vete ya" me agarró por la cintura, y me tumbó en el sofá "¿sabes? Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito Tori, sería un desperdicio que no lo manejara bien alguien, cuando me tienes aquí para que lo maneje cómo debe ser" empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, pero me salí de su agarre al notar que aflojaba su fuerza "¡vete de mi casa Beck!" subí corriendo las escaleras y encerrándome en mi habitación poniendo el seguro "¡Tori abre la puerta! ¡Pienso tirarla abajo si hace falta!" las lágrimas bajaron de mi cara al sentir el miedo que me estaba dando la situación, tenía miedo de que Beck me hiciera daño, de que me… "¡déjame y vete!" empujé la cómoda a la puerta para hacer fuerza contra ella "¡abre la puerta ya zorra!" de los golpes, Beck había hecho que se soltasen varios tornillos de la puerta, haciendo que se pusiera más débil para que aguantara menos tiempo sus golpes "¡para por favor!" miré por mi cuarto para ver dónde estaba mi PeraPhone, oh no… me lo había dejado abajo en la cocina, no lo cogí… "¡abre la puerta de una puta vez Tori!" escuché un crujido fuerte. La mitad de la puerta se había roto cayendo encima de mí. Me alejé de él tropezándome con la cama.

"Vete Beck, por favor…" mi voz temblaba por el miedo que recorría por cada parte de mi cuerpo.

"Sé que la manera de joder más a West –me miró de arriba abajo- es hacerte daño a ti, de cualquier manera" se mordió el labio inferior cogiendo el cinturón, y dándome fuerte con él en la cara. Grité de dolor al sentir el metal de la hebilla en mi mejilla.

"Vete de aquí…" lloré con más ganas con mi mano sosteniendo la mejilla magullada.

"Oblígame Tori" cerré mis ojos con fuerza y escuchando el sonido de ropa cayéndose al suelo. Desearía que Jade estuviera aquí…

Levanté un poco mi vista para ver a Beck vestido únicamente con sus bóxers. Mi corazón quería pararse en ese momento por el miedo presionando en mi pecho. No podría librarme de él, tenía más fuerza que yo, aunque corriera, él conseguiría alcanzarme antes de salir de la casa. Da igual lo que hiciera, él conseguiría llegar a su meta…

Se sentó a mi lado pasando su mano por mi pelo bajando por mi espalda rodeándola hasta posarse en mi muslo "¿ves cómo no puedes resistirte a mí? Hagas lo que hagas, te alcanzaré Tori, te guste, o no" en ese momento, me entró el pánico. Golpeé su nariz herida, e intenté salir del cuarto, pero él me agarró del pelo tirándome contra la cama. Se puso encima de mí golpeándome la cara repetidas veces. Dejé de hacer fuerza en su cuerpo para que se quitara de encima de mí, y las puse en mi cara para que no me hiciera más daño. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura, y sabía lo que iba a hacer. Intenté quitarlas, pero Beck siguió haciéndolo con una mano, mientras que, con la otra, me golpeaba en la cara para ganar tiempo. Sentía la sangre deslizándose por mi cara rozando mis labios con la respiración entrecortada. Beck había conseguido sacarme los pantalones y mi ropa interior, apenas podía ver lo que iba a hacer, mi visión estaba cada vez más borrosa, sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, y que él podría hacer conmigo lo que se le viniera en gana. Escuché la risa de Beck antes de notar algo introducirse entre mis piernas; había conseguido su propósito, penetrarme, y yo no podía impedírselo, me estaba violando, y mis sentidos se debilitaron antes de que todo se volviera de color negro.

Sólo podía decir una cosa. Beck me había violado, y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…

* * *

**Dejad que lo adivine, ¿me odiáis verdad? Yo también lo haría después de leer esto xD**

**Bueno, en primer lugar, no me odiéis mucho jajaja, y en segundo lugar, la siguiente actualización, será la semana que viene.**

_**Jade~Bueno, ambas se gustan, ha quedado claro xD, pero aún no hay una relación concreta, vamos a dar un tiempo antes de iniciarlo jajaja.**_

_**mica~Me encanta que te encante mi fic (: (¿ésa frase ha tenido sentido? Nah, seguramente no xD) oh Dios, a mí también me gusta odiar a Beck xD (en éste capítulo creo que querrás asesinarlo o.o) mmm, puede que más adelante, cumpla tu petición (;**_

**¡Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, son muy amables! :3**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo bitches! (:**

**#~Andrea~#**


	5. Warrior

**Bonjour bitches :3**

**Vale, me ha dado un poco de cague el que me queráis matar por el último capítulo (queréis matarme, y lo sabéis xD), así que, al menos éste, creo que será mejor, en verdad no lo sé, tengo obsesión por el drama y cosas así xD (el gore me ha dejado un poco trastornada...)**

**Victorious no es mío, pero si lo fuera, acabaría subido en (no hace falta explicar de qué va la web ¿verdad? (x ).**

**[El título de éste capítulo, viene de la canción 'Warrior' de 'Demi Lovato']**

* * *

Punto de vista de Tori

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor en mi cara, y con la visión borrosa, apenas podía ver a mi alrededor, ni saber dónde me encontraba. Mi mente intentaba recapitular los sucesos anteriores que habían sucedido antes de abrir los ojos. Mi vista por fin se empezó a volver con nitidez, y pude ver correctamente dónde estaba. Desde luego no me encontraba en mi casa. ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Intenté mover mis brazos, pero una fuerza me impedía hacerlo. Me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama atada a ella.

"Veo que ya despertaste" volví mi cabeza hacia la voz. No puede ser…

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En un sótano Tori, mi sótano" dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" mis lágrimas comenzaron a partir de mis ojos involuntariamente.

"Ésta es la manera más fácil de hacer daño a West, y tú me vas a ayudar a ello"

"¿Por qué iba a hacer yo tal cosa?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer? –mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, oh Dios… ayer… él me pegó… me tocó… me… me violó…- tienes dos opciones –lo miré frunciendo el ceño- o finges salir conmigo para hacer daño a West, o si te niegas, te perseguiré, y volveré a follarte como lo hice ayer contigo inconsciente"

"¡Eres un…-!"

"Woah, woah, preciosa. Cuida tu boquita, si no quieres mi puño en tu cara"

"Tú no vas a hacerle daño a Jade capullo bastardo"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te importa tu noviecita?"

"Ella no es mi novia, ¿es por eso que quieres hacernos daño?"

"Ésa puta me dejó por las chicas, y tú eres importante para ella, demasiado como para no fijarme, y ahora, yo voy a hacerte daño para herirla a ella"

"Sácame de aquí… ¡sácame de aquí ahora mismo Beck!"

"Chisst, deberías relajarte Tori, o las heridas que tienes en tu cara, se te volverán a abrir"

"¿Acaso vas a volver a dejarme inconsciente?"

"Cierra la puta boca, o haré que tus dos opciones, se conviertan en una única opción"

"Eres un desgraciado"

"Aww mírate, aprendiendo a insultar –cogió un rollo de celo, y me pegó un trozo grande en la boca- te quedarás aquí, hasta que se te curen las heridas de tu cara, de ti depende que puedas salir antes de aquí o no. Ah, y no olvides, de pensar en tus opciones. Tienes hasta que vuelva de clase para tomar una, de lo contrario, ambas opciones, se volverán una"

Lo vi marcharse cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de él. Había conseguido asustarme completamente. No sé por qué le tenía tanto odio a Jade; ¿y qué si le dejó y se interesó después por las chicas? Toda mente abierta sabe que la orientación sexual no es una opción de vida, además, quién sabe cómo fue Beck con Jade cuando estaban juntos… si ahora se pegan hasta desangrarse, no quiero saber cómo serían antes…

Repasé varias veces de arriba abajo el cuarto, era siniestro, no daba ninguna confianza, me daba miedo seguir un segundo más en este sitio. No podía llamar a nadie, estaba sola, y no tenía la ayuda de ninguna persona… ¿Debo considerar las opciones de Beck? ¿Soy egoísta, y hago daño a Jade, o la ayudo, y me hago daño a mí misma? Dios no sé qué hacer… No quiero hacerla daño, pero tampoco quiero hacerme más daño a mí, no quiero seguir sufriendo, y cada vez se me hace más difícil no pasar por ello… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Creo que, le podré explicar a Jade todo lo que está pasando con Beck, no le hará gracia, pero lo entenderá, sé que ella no quiere que yo sufra, y creo que ella pensará, que no lo hago por egoísmo, bueno, eso creo… ¿Ella no querría que yo sufriera verdad? No sé qué es lo que ella piensa, no sé qué quiere que sea lo mejor para mí…

Necesito salir de aquí y ayudar a Jade…

Punto de vista de Jade

"Cat, puedes decirlo miles de veces, pero no pienso decirle nada a Vega por mucho que insistas"

"Ya pero… a lo mejor con ella es diferente… nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas"

"Pelirroja puñetera" murmuré.

Cat y yo llevábamos todo el camino al Hollywood Arts discutiendo sobre si debo decirle a Vega si me gusta o no; ella que sí, yo que no. Tal vez, ella tenga razón y sea buena idea decírselo, pero yo no quiero herirla, y seamos sinceros, es mejor dejar las cosas tal y cómo están, sin tocar de más, sin acumularle más dolor.

"Pero Jade…"

"Cat, como sigas hablando de Vega, te desfiguraré tu pelo con las tijeras que tengo en mi mochila"

"Eres una bruta…" sonreí de lado.

"Y me encanta serlo" me sacó la lengua.

Le revolví el pelo agarrándola por el hombro.

Entramos al instituto, y me fijé en que Beck estaba hablando con el imbécil de Ryder, y sus amiguitos, rodé los ojos viendo lo patéticos que eran riéndose. Pedazo de gilipollas. Anda, la conciencia por fin dice algo decente. Jade, deja de ser tan subidita, y pasa de ellos, meterte en más peleas no te beneficiará en nada, soy tu conciencia, soy más inteligente que tú y eso obvio. O te callas o te meto. No puedes pegarme Jadelyn. Pero puedo darme cabezazos contra la pared, y con tal de callarte, sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo. Agh, eres imposible, busca una tila, y relájate. Claro, como si eso funcionara de alguna manera.

Me senté pegada a mi casillero frunciendo el ceño, ¿dónde estaba Vega? Siempre era puntual, no solía llegar tarde, principalmente, no llegaba tarde, tal vez… tal vez ella esté ¿enferma? Bueno, es humana, es imposible estar tanto tiempo sin resfriarse ¿no? Vale, seguramente esté exagerando, sí estoy exagerando. En verdad deliras Jade. La madre que te…

"Oh West, ¿por qué tan solita?" cómo no, tenía que venir éste payaso a joderme el comienzo del día.

"Que te follen Oliver"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tori aún no ha llegado?" le fulminé con la mirada.

"Lár-ga-te gilipollas"

"Aww qué bonito amor os tenéis, lástima que no lo podáis cumplir"

"Lo que tú digas capullo. Fuera de mi vista" lo vi irse con una sonrisa que me dieron de destrozar clavándole mis tijeras en su mandíbula. Bastardo cabrón.

Apenas quedaban unos tres minutos para que sonara el timbre para la primera hora, y Vega aún no había llegado. Cogí mi PeraPhone y le mandé un mensaje para saber si vendría; no respondió.

Fui a mi primera clase. Vega aún no respondió. Empecé a mover la pierna muy rápido del estrés que me provocaba no saber si estaría en su casa con su PeraPhone en modo silencio.

Caminé hasta mi segunda clase. Vega seguía sin responder. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer mi nuca poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que estaba, y el tener al idiota de Beck a unas mesas delante de mí, viendo cómo se tocaba más el pelo como una mujer, me daban ganas de vomitar, ew.

Recorrí los pasillos hasta llegar a mi tercera clase antes del descanso. Vega todavía no respondía. ¿Dónde demonios estaba metida? ¿Y por qué no contestaba a mi mensaje? Sólo algo, cualquier cosa, me daba igual lo que me contestara, pero, ¿tan difícil era hacerlo?

El timbre sonó sacándome de mi batalla interior. Agarré mi mochila saliendo del Hollywood Arts dirigiéndome al estacionamiento "¡Jade!" me giré para ver a la pequeña pelirroja parándose detrás de mí "tengo prisa Cat" dije metiéndome en el coche, me giré para verla sentada en el asiento del copiloto "¿vas a buscar a Tori verdad?" "así es Cat" "¿puedo acompañarte?" fruncí el ceño "¿no tienes clase?" "¿no tienes clase tú también?" "touché" encendí el motor conduciendo hasta la casa de Vega. Las luces de su casa, estaban todas apagadas. Genial, ahora tendré que ayudar a Cat a colarme en su casa…

Aparqué en frente de su casa, apagando el coche, y caminando hasta la zona de atrás.

"¿Sabes escalar árboles Cat?

"Bueno… no estoy segura…" puse los ojos en blanco.

"Está bien, súbete a mi espalda, yo cargaré por las dos"

Me pegué al árbol escalándolo lentamente, llevaba peso extra con Cat, y eso me dificultaba un poco llegar a la rama del árbol. Caminé por la rama poco a poco, abriendo la ventana y dejando a Cat primero en el suelo.

"¿Haces esto a menudo Jadey?"

"Nah, sólo, de vez en cuando"

La agarré del brazo llevándola hasta la habitación de Vega. No estaba. Lo único que se veía en su cuarto, eran las sábanas de su cama; estaban revueltas, y tenía manchas raras en ellas. Espera, ése olor… NO ME JODAS. ¡LA PUTA HABITACIÓN OLÍA A SEXO! No… no, no, no, no… no puede ser… ella no ha podido tener sexo con alguien… "¡JADE! ¡BAJA!" bajé las escaleras viendo a Cat llorar y con las manos intentando taparse la boca, ¿pero qué…? Miré hacia donde ella estaba mirando "¡OH JODER!" corrí junto a Cat, y la acurruqué contra mi cuerpo tapándole la vista. ¿Qué hijo de puta ha podida hacer semejante animalada?

"Jadey…" escuché a Cat sollozar.

"Chissst –le acaricié el pelo para tranquilizarla- no mires Cat"

"¿Quién le ha hecho eso a-a Skylar?"

"Cat, llama al número del veterinario, está en la cocina. Tranquila, se pondrá bien"

Quité sus lágrimas con mis pulgares, y me apresuré a agarrar varias toallas, y alcohol. Limpié la sangre que goteaba de por su cuerpo. Puse alcohol en toda una toalla para desinfectar la herida de su pierna. No sé quién coño ha podido cortarle la pierna al pequeño cachorro, no creo que haya sido Vega, es su perro, además de que, ella tiene un brazo que le fue amputado, ella no sería capaz de propinarle el mismo daño a alguien, y menos a su perro joder…

Skylar gimoteaba del dolor. El pequeño ha debido estar padeciendo del sufrimiento desde algún tiempo, no tenía buena cara, y parece que apenas le quedaba alguna fuerza en su cuerpo… hablando de su cuerpo, ¿dónde narices está su pata? Seguí el rastro de su sangre que terminaba en la parte trasera del jardín; allí se hallaba su pata. La envolví con la toalla limpiando la sangre que se encontraba en ella. Dejé la pata envuelta en la encimera de la cocina. Me fijé en que Cat tenía entre sus manos al cachorro mientras lloraba. Fijé una línea recta con mis labios aguantando el dolor que me invadía ésta escena. Era el perro de Vega, y Cat lloraba como si fuera suyo, no quiero saber cómo sería su reacción al encontrárselo así…

"El veterinario dijo que llegaría en diez minutos…"

"Cat… –puse mi mano sobre su hombro- va a ponerse bien, ya lo verás"

"¿Pero y si no…-?"

"Se pondrá bien" dije interrumpiéndola.

"¿Dónde crees q-que estará T-Tori?" se pasó la mano por la cara quitándose las lágrimas que se esparcían por ella.

"No lo sé Cat, –me senté a su lado- no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encuentra ahora mismo"

El timbre sonó al segundo en que Cat volvía a llorar; me levanté para abrir la puerta viendo a un hombre en una bata de verde claro.

"Um, soy el veterinario Reid, vengo para tratar a Skylar"

"Sí, ahí mismo está –cerré la puerta volviéndome al veterinario y a Cat- ¿cree que podrá ayudarle? Bueno, o recolocarle su pata"

"Por suerte sí, pero tendré que llevármelo para ello. ¿Pueden darme algún número de contacto para avisar por si hay algún cambio con Skylar?"

"Sí, le daré el mío –cogí un papel y un bolígrafo, y en él apunté el número- aquí tiene"

"Bien, meteré al pequeño aquí, y pondré la pata en ésta caja con hielo"

"Muchas gracias S-Señor" pasé mi brazo alrededor del cuello de Cat atrayéndola a mí. El hombre salió rápidamente de la casa dejándonos solas en la casa de Vega. Dónde mierdas estás…

Punto de vista general

Tori se encontraba fatigada y exhausta de sus intentos por librarse de su atadura. Intentaba zafarse de su agarre de las cuerdas de cuero alzando lo que podía su mano derecha, a la cómoda que tenía al lado; en ella se encontraba una navaja que podía utilizar perfectamente para romper la cuerda de cuero. Pero no lograba llegar a ella por más que lo intentase. La puerta del sótano se desveló para dar su aparición a Beck, y a otro chico entrando al cuarto junto a él.

"Oh, estás despierta Tori –se sentó en la cama a pocos centímetros de su cara- ¿pensaste en mi propuesta? –asintió sin mirar a su dirección- ¿y bien?"

"S-seré tu novia" sonrió pasando la mano por su cara.

"Más te vale evitar tener contacto alguno con West si no… –miró al chico que se encontraba detrás de él- Ryder se ocupará de hacer lo que yo haría contigo, ya sabes a qué me refiero –pasó su mano por la ingle de Tori presionándola –él te estará vigilando cuando yo no te esté contigo, no te pases de lista conmigo. Si te portas bien, mañana mismo serás mi novia, y tooodo Hollywood Arts, será consciente de ello, hasta West. Puede que al fin, ella acabe odiándote"

"¿Quieres que me encargue ahora de ella?"

"Sí, yo tengo cosas que hacer, y ya sabes Ryder, si se pone brava, ya sabes qué hacer" Ryder sonrió de una manera a la cual, Tori frunció el ceño. Beck salió del cuarto dejándolos solos.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, tan guapa, y a la vez tan idiota por gustarte Jade" Tori rodó los ojos gruñendo.

"No sé de dónde os habéis sacado eso, ¡ni siquiera estamos saliendo!" cosa que ella en el fondo deseaba, pero por sus motivos, a la vez se negaba a ése pensamiento.

Ryder se tumbó a su lado poniendo su mano debajo de la camiseta de Tori acariciando su torso "compórtate, o te tendré que castigar tal, y cómo dijo Beck, y no me importará castigarte, créeme que no" Tori tragó saliva intentando ignorar el aliento de Ryder que chocaba directamente con su cara "no te acerques tanto a mi cara" dijo entre dientes "¿o qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? Estás amarrada por las muñecas bonita, no puedes sacarme de aquí" "¿quién dijo que necesito las manos?" Ryder arqueó una ceja, acto seguido, Tori le dio un cabezazo con fuerza, ignorando las heridas que tenía ella en la frente; éste, se cayó de la cama sujetándose la frente "¡zorra de mierda! –el moreno alzó su mano abofeteándola en la mejilla- ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces Tori, no te gustaría verme enfadado" el chico salió del cuarto pegando un portazo al cerrar la puerta. Tori estalló a llorar de la angustia que la invadía por dentro, _necesito salir de aquí ya_, pensó. Forzó su mano derecha hacia donde estaban las tijeras, sacando fuerza en ella que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

"¡Hey, ¿qué crees que haces?! –estaba tan concentrada en llegar a las tijeras, que no se percató de que Beck había abierto la puerta- oh no, tú no vas a salir de aquí tan fácilmente –agarró las tijeras, y las lanzó lejos de ella- me ha dicho Ryder que lo golpeaste, ¿qué te dije de comportarte bien Tori? –la agarró del pelo acercándolo a él bruscamente- ¡¿eh?!" la soltó de golpe haciendo que se golpeara contra la cabecera de la cama.

"L-lo siento…"

"Y tanto que lo vas a sentir. Mañana verás a tu querida amiguita, y la harás sufrir; ya sabes qué pasará si te niegas a ello"

* * *

Después de que Jade dejara a Cat en su casa, y de intentar tranquilizarla, regresó a su casa para ordenar los pensamientos de su cabeza, _no coge las llamadas, no responde a los mensajes, no se presenta a clase, su perro aparece medio muerto en su casa, y ella está en paradero desconocido… dónde demonios te has metido Vega…_

"Sean, ¿mamá está en su despacho?"

"Creo que sí –se giró para mirarla, y escupió el zumo al momento- woah, ¿y ésa sangre?"

"¿Uh? –miró a sus pantalones, para verlos manchados de sangre; todo el tiempo se había olvidado de que aún la tenía- eso ahora no importa, necesito hablar con mamá"

Se quitó la chaqueta, y la tiró a un lado del sofá. Fue hasta el despacho de su madre abriendo la puerta sin tocar en ella.

"¡Oh Dios mío Jadelyn! ¿Qué te pasó?" dijo levantándose rápidamente de su silla.

"No, no, mamá… ésta sangre, no es mía"

"Dime que la sangre no es de otra persona…"

"No, es del perro de Vega"

"¿Cómo que del perro de Victoria?"

"Sé que sonará raro pero… Cat y yo nos colamos en su casa para saber si estaba bien porque no sabíamos nada de ella desde ayer por la noche, y… nos encontramos a su perro con una pata cortada…" su madre pasó sus manos por el cuello de su hija atrayéndola hacia ella besando su cabeza.

"Dios mío Jade... ¿seguís sin saber nada de ella?"

"Sí… no sé dónde se encuentra, y no sé qué le pasará cuando se entere de lo de su perro…"

"¿El perro está vivo?"

"Por suerte va a vivir según el veterinario"

Recorrió el cabello de la gótica con la punta de los dedos "seguramente Victoria estará muy feliz si tú le dieras un hogar a su perro" "¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?" "yo no bromearía con tu felicidad cariño" "sé que nunca lo harías" "¿puede que estés siendo más sensible gracias a conocer a Victoria?" su madre sonrió ante el pensamiento "tú lo llamas sensibilidad, yo lo llamo cursilería"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Tori abrió los ojos encontrándose con dos cuerpos desnudos a ambos lados de ella. Su mirada estaba perpleja, confusa, no podía recordar en qué momento Beck y Ryder se desnudaron, dejándola a ella con la ropa de la zona inferior bajada. Ella sólo lograba pensar en una cosa; se habían aprovechado de ella, la cuestión es cómo.

"Mira quién está despierta"

"Q-qué me hicisteis…"

"Oh, éste fue tu castigo por golpear a Ryder. El medicamento en tu comida ha funcionado tal cómo esperaba. Y esto, te volverá a pasar si no te comportas Tori, no me hagas volver a repetírtelo"

"No se lo repitas –Tori cerró los ojos ante el tacto del moreno en su muslo- así, se le olvidará"

"Bueno Tori, recuerda que hoy, tú, eres mi novia –se rio de manera burlona antes de que se parara en la puerta para mirarla- nosotros, vamos a cambiarnos, ve pensando bien en lo que vas a hacer hoy"

_Eso lo tengo claro, intentar hablar con Jade o alguno de los chicos para decirle la verdad a Jade, ella no se merece tener que pasarlo mal por mi culpa…_

Beck entró al sótano quitándole las cuerdas de cuero a Tori, a lo siguiente, la maquilló para que no se le notaran tanto las magulladuras que tenía por la cara. Rodeó su cintura con el brazo llevándola hasta el Hollywood Arts con Ryder a pocos pasos detrás de ellos, _¿cuánto tiempo tendrá que durar esto?_

Mientras Beck se había quedado en su taquilla agarrando sus libros, Ryder acompañó a Tori para asegurarse de que no se escapaba de su lado; por el rabillo del ojo, Tori pudo ver parte del rostro confuso de Cat mientras ésta se acercaba a ella "um, ¿Tori?" volvió su cara a ella con lo que parecía ser una mirada de miedo y disculpa a la vez "ahora no es un buen momento Cat" la pelirroja frunció el ceño sin entender "¿p-por qué?" "porque se viene conmigo ahora" dijo Beck acercándose a los tres y pasando su brazo por la cintura de Tori "¿están saliendo?" "parece que por fin vas entendiendo esto pelirroja" y dicho esto, se marcharon por el pasillo a su primera clase _oh no, nos toca con Sikowitz, esto no va a acabar bien…_ La pequeña pelirroja cerró su boca por el asombro, y se fue corriendo hacia la sala de música, donde su amiga la gótica, y André, estaban ensayando una canción. Interrumpió en la sala respirando de manera agitada.

"¡¿Es que nunca te han enseñado a…?! Oh, eres tú Cat"

"¿Pasa algo pelirroja?"

"T-T-Tori y-y-y B-Beck…-"

"Harris, ¿entendiste algo?"

"Creo que dijo algo de Tori y Beck, creo"

"¡¿Qué?! SUÉLTALO YA TODO CAT" la pelirroja tapó su cara con la mochila tiritando.

"Ignora su carácter Cat, sólo dinos qué ha pasado" bajó su mochila dejando ver la mitad de su cara.

"L-Los vi ahora j-juntos y B-Beck dijo que estaban s-saliendo"

"¿Cómo van a estar saliendo? ¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó el moreno.

_¿Cómo salir? ¿Salir de salir? ¿De estar juntos? ¿De ser pareja? Tiene que ser una coña._

"No lo sé… Beck me dijo que estaban saliendo…"

"¿Y cómo sabes que dice la verdad?"

"Porque rodeaba a Tori con el brazo, y porque ella, no lo negó en ningún momento…"

El timbre sonó indicando el inicio de la primera hora de clase. Jade cogió su mochila saliendo de sala, no sin antes golpear la pared con su puño. Entrar a la clase de Sikowitz, tampoco la ayudó mucho pues, la imagen de ver a Beck agarrando la mano de Tori estando sentados uno al lado de otro, no le parecía algo agradable, en verdad, le parecían más agradables 'las aventuras' del hermano de Cat, cosa que ella nunca admitiría.

Se sentó al lado opuesto de ellos sintiendo la mirada de Tori en su dirección; se giró sólo un poco hacia ella, y, efectivamente, la estaba mirando. No era una mirada que expresara felicidad, en realidad, no expresaba ningún sentimiento positivo su mirada. Beck giró la cabeza de Tori para besarla. Jade apretó sus puños sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en su piel, y la piel de sus nudillos volverse blancos hasta el dolor.

El aula se iba llenando de alumnos dejando al último por entrar al profesor. Sikowitz sacó a Beck, Tori y Jade para improvisar una escena entre los tres _puto viejo loco chupa cocos_, pensó Jade.

"A ver chicos, Tori, tú serás Alyssa, salías con Sammy, es decir, Jade, pero la engañaste con Sawyer, o sea Beck, ¿lo tenéis? No respondáis ¡acción!"

"¿En serio Alyssa? ¿Con Sawyer? Me pudiste hacer daño con otra gentuza, pero ¿en serio con éste gilipollas?"

"Aww ¿qué puedo decir? Soy mejor que tú en la cama Sammy"

Jade abrió los ojos de golpe y apretó la mandíbula gruñendo. Saltó de su sitio chocando su puño contra la cara de Beck. Ambos acabaron en el suelo golpeándose con la sangre salpicando su espacio en el suelo. Beck empujó a Jade estrellándola contra la pared; le propinó una patada en la cara antes de Sikowitz y dos chicos más de la clase, lo agarrasen. Tori salió corriendo de la clase pasándose la mano por la cara como si se estuviera quitándose lágrimas de su rostro. André y Robbie ayudaron a Jade a levantarse; su cara estaba siendo invadida por una gran cantidad de sangre en su rostro. Se soltó del agarre de los chicos, y salió corriendo aprovechando que Beck no la podría seguir. Corrió por los pasillos hasta dar lugar con la chica sentada en el suelo de los baños femeninos llorando.

"Vega –su tono de voz sonaba firme e intimidante, más de lo que pensó que iba a sonar; la castaña levantó la cabeza abriendo y cerrando su boca dos veces, pero ninguna palabra salía pronunciada de sus labios- ¿qué coño es eso de que estás saliendo con el hijo de puta de Beck? –su boca volvió a abrirse, pero seguía sin vocalizar palabra alguna- ¡joder Vega respóndeme!"

Tori se levantó apoyando sus manos en el lavamanos del cuarto de baño; sin mover un centímetro su cabeza, miró de reojo a la gótica que se encontraba a varios pasos de ella "t-tengo que hacerlo J-Jade, por favor, e-es mejor que no te metas en m-medio de esto…" Jade pateó una de las puertas del baño llamando la atención de Tori "¿te está obligando a hacer esto o qué mierda Vega? ¡Qué coño está pasando joder!" "¡lo hago por ti!" la gótica se rio de forma fría "¡¿por mí?! ¡Cómo demonios me ayuda eso a mí! ¡Dime la verdad!" "¡no puedo Jade…!" las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo "sólo… sólo dime con qué te está chantajeando el maldito de Beck, sólo te pido eso… ¡tan difícil es eso!" "¡deja de gritarme Jade!" los sollozos de Tori hicieron que Jade relajara los nervios que le recorrían todo el cuerpo "lo siento… no quería gritarte… ¡pero el solo pensamiento de que Beck te esté obligando a hacerte daño a ti misma, sólo para joderme a mí…!" Tori la abrazó con fuerza derramando sus lágrimas por el cuello de la gótica mientras ésta la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cadera. Jade susurró en su oído palabras suaves para tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo iba a estar a bien. La castaña rompió el abrazo resoplando suave elevando la vista a la gótica "tengo que irme ya, Beck pensará que te estaré diciendo de más" se movió en dirección a la puerta, pero se paró en seco cuando la otra la agarró del brazo "dime una cosa –Tori la miró de reojo- dime que no haces esto porque quieres" "no podría hacer eso Jade… antes de irme, quiero decirte que… deja que vaya yo a ti –Jade levantó su ceja perforada- no te acerques a mí si no es seguro del todo para las dos…" quitó su mano del brazo con delicadeza saliendo del cuarto de baño.

_Como me entere de que Beck la toca… clavaré mis tijeras en sus entrañas sacando su intestino delgado de cuajo y ahorcándolo en un árbol. Nadie tocará a Vega, NADIE, y si le hace el más mínimo daño, pienso descuartizarlo sin ninguna piedad. Nadie juega con Jade West y con los suyos, NUNCA._

* * *

**¿Sabéis una cosa? Ahora mismo temo por mi vida por si a la que acabaréis descuartizando será a mí por éste capítulo JAJAJAJAJA… ¿mejor me callo no? Sí, va a ser que sí xD**

**Por cierto, ¿soy la única que ama las peleas de Jade con su conciencia? xD**

**En fin, pensaba actualizar ayer, pero ando sin internet, y no sé hasta cuándo estaré sin él, mec.**

**Bueno, espero tener la siguiente actualización la semana que viene, si no es así… espero que no sea otro motivo para matarme ._.**

**Respesto a vuestros comentarios (o vuestras indirectas por asesinarme xD) aquí tenéis:**

_**mica**_**~Aquí tienes la actualización para intrigarte más MUAJAJAJA (x**

_**FaberryJori**___**Creo que en lo último quedó claro cómo acabaría Beck si ella se entera ¿no?**** Un cuerpo como en SAW lol.**

__**~Ahora tus ganas por matarme, aumentarán jiji gracias por el halago :3**

_**Quest**_**~Después de una semana, tu shock debió haber disminuído, eso creo... sigue leyendo, puede que te traumes, no me hago responsable de ello xD**

_**joriislove**_**~¿Crees que fue mejor éste capítulo? He leído mucho, quién sabe si lo es o no jajaja.**

_**Sisi2.0**_**~Lo harás xD un momento, ¿cómo se le puede castrar con cariño? No creo que eso es algo que Jade tenga por él, ni borracha incluso xD**

_**Bants~**_**Cuántas ganas de sangre, esto parece Scream xD demos un poco de tiempo antes de que Jade sane a Tori, vivamos el drama un poco más ¡jajá! xD**

**¡Nos leemos en otro momento bitches!**

**#~Andrea~#**


	6. I'm with you

**Bonjour bitches, aquí estoy de nuevo para entregarles un nuevo capítulo, aunque bueno, ya me da miedo actualizar por si os dan más ganas de asesinarme JAJAJAJA… so capullos xD.**

**Victorious no me pertenece blah blah blah, y Ke$ha es rubia. Fin del disclaimer de los cojones -.-''**

**[El título de éste capítulo, viene de la canción 'I'm with you' de 'Cassadee Pope']**

* * *

Punto de vista de Jade

"¿Le dijiste a Tori sobre Skylar?" levanté la vista mirando a Cat sujetando al pequeño cachorro. En la hora del descanso, el veterinario Reid me llamó diciéndome que podría llevarme ya al perro de Tori, así que, después de salir de clases, me llevé a Cat para recogerlo.

"Vale Cat, ¿y cómo cojones le explico que su perro tiene una pata de menos?" sí, al final no pudieron hacer nada para devolverlo a su lugar.

"Ya pero… es su mascota…" abrí la puerta principal de mi casa dejándola pasar primero. Sí, sí, sí, normalmente Cat lleva razón, y sí, aun ahora mismo la tiene. Pasé la mano por el pelo frustrada y suspirando angustiada.

"Ya veré qué hago. Ahora… ahora sólo necesito dormir ¿vale?"

"Está bien… –dejó al cachorro en el sofá abriendo la puerta- te veo mañana Jadey…"

Bajé la mirada al suelo para ver al cachorro tumbado delante de mí. Me agaché para cogerlo y llevarlo a mi cuarto; cerré la puerta poniendo el pestillo para que nadie me molestara. Me tumbé en la cama y puse a Skylar a mi lado. Intenté dormirme varias veces, pero todas fueron nulas, y todo por culpa del desgraciado de Beck, y de Vega. Ugh no, no pienses en lo que Beck podría estar haciéndole a Tori. ¡No estaba pensando en eso gilipollas! Hey, relaja Jade, sabes que tarde o temprano pensarás en ello. Que sí coño, ¿pero tenía que ser ahora? Eres una puta. Chisst, tranquila, casi todo lo que piensas te daña. Cállate, no me lo recuerdes. Es imposible hablar contigo. Nadie te invitó a que abrieras la boca, o lo que demonios sea que tengas para hablar.

Mis ojos por fin se nublaron iniciando el comienzo de mi sueño.

"_¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¡¿Dónde coño estás?!" tapé mis oídos con mis manos intentando no escucharlo. Miré a mis lados buscando una salida en el cuarto de baño, podría saltar por la ventana, pero me caería encima del coche de mi madre y podría quedarme inconsciente… sentí un apretón fuerte en mi torso; Sean estaba tiritando del miedo escondiendo su cabeza debajo de mi brazo para no ver nada "Jade… ¿dónde está mamá…?" pasé mis manos por sus hombros acercándolo más a mí "no lo sé… sólo… sólo escóndete en la ducha, yo me encargaré de él" "Jade…-" "haz lo que te digo Sean" respiré profundamente antes de salir por la ventana sujetándome bien a la pared y pasando los pies lentamente por el bordillo de la piedra; me subí a la otra ventana que daba lugar al pasillo de las habitaciones. Mi mandíbula se tensó al ver a mi padre golpear la puerta del cuarto del baño con sus puños. No lo pensé, cogí carrerilla, y me tiré encima de él golpeándonos a ambos contra la puerta "¡joder Jade! –me agarró por el cuello empujándome contra la pared- ¿te crees fuerte haciendo esto? ¡No eres más que una mierda como tu madre!" me empezó a pegar puñetazos poniéndose encima de mí "¡lárgate de aquí hijo de puta!" me dio un rodillazo en la costilla haciéndome toser sangre en su cara "mírate, eres una puta guarra, igual que tu madre" lo vi volverse hacia atrás de golpe estrellándose contra el suelo "¡déjala en paz!" miré hacia dónde venía la voz; Sean había pateado a Chad en la cara "fíjate, tienen que ayudarte para que estés a salvo, oh muy bonito" me puse de pie ayudándome por la pared y por mi hermano "eres un puto cabrón –agarré el jarrón que estaba en la cómoda, y se lo lancé con fuerza a Chad en la cara- ¡que te jodan mamón!" sus ojos se cerraron dejándolo inconsciente; miré al frente para ver a mi madre ahogar un sollozo "mamá…" escuché decir a Sean antes de verlo correr hacia mi madre llorando._

"¡Jade despierta!" mis ojos se abrieron de golpe viendo a mi madre con los ojos rojos y cristalizados.

"¿Mamá?"

"Oh Dios mío Jadey me asustaste" me abrazó sollozando en el hueco de mi cuello.

"Mamá ¿qué pasa?"

"E-estabas durmiendo y-y empezaste a-a gritar cariño…"

"Espera, ¿qué?"

"Volviste a tener una de tus pesadillas cielo…" pasé la mano por mi frente limpiando el sudor frío que caía por él.

"Se pasarán mamá, sólo son… cosas que ya pasaron y que pasan por mi cabeza cuando duermo, no se puede evitar, no puedo evitarlo, nada puede hacerlo…"

"¿Por qué no tomas las pastillas Jadelyn?"

"No pienso volver a tomar ésa mierda"

"Pero te ayudaban a dormir cariño…"

"Lo sé, pero odio sentirme inconsciente al tomarlas"

"Jadey…-"

"Me voy a dar una vuelta" dije agarrando el móvil y las llaves.

"¿Ahora? Pero si es casi media noche"

"Mejor, me gusta caminar por la oscuridad"

Oh mierda, debí haber cogido una chaqueta…

Me abracé a mi cuerpo con un intento de quitar algo de frío en mí. Mis mejillas pálidas se pusieron rojizas por la brisa fuerte que chocaba en mi cara. Me senté en unos escalones de cualquier casa; era de noche como para que me fijara en dónde me encontraba. Sólo quería estar sola para poder pensar en… sí, en Vega, eso era lo único en lo que quería pensar antes de cerrar mis ojos…

* * *

Sentí unos pequeños golpes en mi cadera haciendo que gruñera y que abriera los ojos con molestia. Fruncí el ceño; el sol me daba en la cara, y me dolía la espalda por culpa de donde me estaba apoyando. Pestañeé varias veces antes de levantar la cabeza "¿viniste sin mochila?" me levanté del suelo mirando a mi alrededor, ¿cómo cojones…? "¿Cat?" "Ése es mi nombre" dijo con su típica sonrisa. Sacudí la cabeza y miré la hora en mi móvil; me había quedado dormida toda la noche enfrente de la casa de Cat sin darme cuenta, y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de mi madre… le mandé un mensaje haciéndola saber que estaba bien, y le indiqué a Cat de que nos moviéramos para ir a Hollywood Arts, "¿entonces?" la miré de reojo frunciendo el ceño "¿entonces qué?" "¿vas a ir a clase sin nada?" "ayer dejé mis cosas en la taquilla" bajé la mirada a mis manos, tenía los nudillos rojizos a causa del frío "¿estuviste toda la noche allí?" me mordí el labio antes de responder "sí, eso parece" la escuché suspirar antes de que ella volviera a hablar "¿estás bien Jadey?" me paré golpe pasando la mano por mi cara furiosa "¡¿cómo quieres que esté bien sabiendo que el hijo de puta de Beck le puede estar haciendo cualquier mierda a Vega?!" pegó un pequeño salto debido a mi enfado "perdona… yo sólo quería ayudar…" seguí andando pasando por delante de Cat "da igual, vámonos de una vez"

Entramos por las puertas del instituto con algunos estudiantes ya dentro. Me giré a Cat agarrándola del brazo y llevándola adentro del armario del conserje.

"Tengo una idea Cat"

"Oh oh…"

"Tranquila, nadie saldrá herido, eso creo"

"Uh, vale, entonces… ¿qué se te ocurrió?"

"Si Vega se mete en el cuarto de baño, estará sola, Beck no podrá entrar al cuarto"

"Claro, porque Beck es un chico" puse los ojos en blanco e ignoré soltarle algún insulto.

"No, ése no es el punto, el punto es, que Vega siempre se mete al baño al principio del descanso, es una rutina que tiene ella"

"Vaaale… ¿y qué piensas hacer?"

"Bueno, ahí es cuando entras tú"

"¿Yo?"

"Sí pequeña, necesito que hoy mismo te metas en el cuarto de baño antes de que ella llegue, para que la entretengas, además que también es para que Beck no te vea, sino, pensará que Vega te está soltando algo"

"¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo? Um, bueno, pensé en colarme en el conducto de ventilación del instituto, hay una parte del conducto que se puede abrir, y que, además, da adentro del cuarto de baño de las chicas, así podré hablar con ella sin que Beck piense nada equivocado" la cara de Cat se iluminó ante mi idea.

"Sí jiji, es una buena idea"

"Bien pequeña, veo que lo has entendido bien" sonreí de lado antes de salir del armario del conserje.

Debí hacer un poco de tiempo antes de salir del armario del conserje, porque me tuve que comer la imagen de ver a Vega rodeada por el hombro de Beck, y seguidos detrás de ellos, por el gilipollas de Ryder. Gruñí con molestia. Ojalá Cat no lo hubiera entendido a la primera para tener que explicárselo otra vez y no ver a esos dos idiotas… espera, ¿desde cuándo Cat pilla las cosas a la primera? Lo que sea, no tengo tiempo ni ganas para averiguarlo.

Apreté la cinta de mi mochila, y me fui por la dirección contraria hacia donde Vega se dirigía.

Punto de vista de Tori

Mi corazón se aceleró después de sentir la profunda mirada de Jade hacia mi lugar, ¿qué estaría pensando al verme con Beck y Ryder? Agh, no puedo pensar en ello teniéndolos a mi alrededor. Vi que Beck le había hecho un gesto a Ryder para que se quedara más a distancia de nosotros, eso le dio la oportunidad de agarrarme fuerte del brazo, y meterme en el armario del conserje.

"¡Ow! ¡Me hiciste daño Beck!" me quejé, soltándome de su agarre.

"Y más que te voy a hacer daño si no me dices si le contaste algo a Jade después de salir corriendo de la clase de Sikowitz" me cogió del pelo fuerte golpeándome contra una de las cómodas que había en el armario del conserje. Sentí un líquido pegarse a mi cara al mismo tiempo que en la cómoda. Sí, una de mis heridas físicas, se volvieron a abrir, eso sin contar las emocionales…

"¡No le dije nada! ¡Lo juro!" me apretó más fuerte obligándome a pegar un pequeño chillido.

"¡¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?!"

"Porque Jade te habría hecho daño al momento de saberlo…" eso era verdad, no iba a dejar que Beck se fuera de rositas sabiendo lo que me está haciendo.

"Mm, tienes razón, –me soltó del pelo con rapidez- pero que no vuelva a ver que estáis juntas y solas en el mismo cuarto –se dio la vuelta a la puerta, y al momento, me echó un vistazo poniendo cara de asco y volviendo hacia adelante- y límpiate ésa sangre de la cara, das asco"

Con suerte, la manga de mi camiseta era negra, así que me pude limpiar con ella la mejilla, lo malo… es que era una de las heridas de mi cara que más me dolían, y que, seguramente, se me podría volver a abrir otra vez al mínimo roce, o con fuerza bruta…

Parece que Beck se ha comido mi mentira, pero no pienso estar tan segura de ello tan rápido…

Al salir del armario del conserje, Beck metió su mano dentro de mi bolsillo trasero. ¿Quién se cree que es? Dios, parezco su puta… Sentí la tentación de darle un puñetazo y quitarle ésa sonrisa de chulo que tenía, pero sería mejor no hacer nada y aguantarse, como siempre…

* * *

El tiempo de descanso por fin había llegado, eso significaba una cosa; poder estar en el baño un tiempo sin tener al lado a Beck o a Ryder como avispas a mi alrededor. Beck y Ryder se quedaron esperando fuera del baño de las chicas mientras yo estaba dentro. Seguro que se querrán asegurar de que ni Cat ni Jade entran para averiguar nada…

Apoyé mis manos en el lavamanos suspirando para sacar toda mi frustración de una sola pasada. Sentí algo suave agarrar mi pierna con fuerza. Bajé la mirada para ver a…

"¿Cat?" pregunté incrédula.

"Toriii te eché de menos" hizo un mohín de disgusto. Me agaché a ella para abrazarla, aunque fuera un poquiiito rara, seguía siendo adorable, como si de un peluche se tratara.

"¿Acabas de entrar?"

"No, Jade me dijo que llegara antes que tú, así que lo hice"

"¿Para qué te dijo eso Jade?"

"Para que te quedes esperándola mientras ella llega desde arriba"

"E-espera, ¿desde arriba?" levanté una ceja.

"Sí, arriba" de repente se escuchó un ruido como metálico; miré hacia el techo, para ver a un cuerpo caer de él.

"¡Hostia puta! Qué golpe me he comido..."

"¿Jade…?"

"¿Quién más creías que era Vega?" dijo levantándose y quitándose el polvo que tenía en sus pantalones mientras hacía una mueca de dolor; me da a mí que se ha hecho bastante daño… pero ella no lo admitiría ni borracha seguro.

"¿Por qué querías que llegara antes que tú?"

"Veo que Cat ya te contó"

"Sí yiii" Jade rodó los ojos a su comentario infantil, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

"Lo hice para hablar contigo, y más después de ésa herida que tienes en tu cara. Vale que tú tienes una piel bronceada y que yo soy tan o más pálida que la muerte, pero eso no oculta a que llevas maquillaje para tapar algo. ¿Quieres explicarte?"

"Jade yo… no puedo…"

"Vega –su tono sonó fuerte- ellos no saben que estoy aquí, puedes contarme todo, e inventarte cualquier excusa convincente que esos dos paletos se crean. Confía en mí"

"Aun así, no creo que sea la mejor idea…" posé mis ojos al suelo.

"A tu perro le falta una pata"

"¡Jadey!" gritó Cat. Espera, ¡¿qué ha dicho de Skylar?!

"¿Cómo?"

"Cat y yo nos colamos en tu casa el día que no viniste a clase, y alguien le había cortado una pata de cuajo"

"Oh Dios mío… ¿Beck le hizo eso a… Skylar…?" las lágrimas salían desesperadas de mis ojos.

"¿Beck? ¿Por qué dices que fue él?" estrechó los ojos.

"Porque… um… yo…"

"Tu habitación olía a sexo Vega" su mirada se volvió más dura al pronunciar la palabra 'sexo'.

"N-no no es lo que crees que piensas que es Jade…" sí lo era.

"Nunca intentes mentirme a la cara si no sabes cómo engañarme a la perfección Vega"

"Esto no es buena idea…" me di la vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero un par de brazos se abrazaron a mi cuerpo.

"Hizo algo que tú no querías hacer, ¿verdad? –mis sollozos comenzaron a hacerse más sonoros haciendo que ella los escuchara bien- te obligó a tener sexo con él a la fuerza ¿no es así?" su voz sonaba ronca llegado a éste punto.

"Y-yo no quería…" dije agarrando sus manos con fuerza.

"Cuántas"

"¿Qué?"

"Cuántas veces te violó. Estoy segura de que te obligó a ello más de una vez"

"N-no, no lo sé Jade… por favor, no me hagas pensar más en esto…"

"¡¿Tantas veces como para que lo mate?!" gruñó entre dientes.

"¡JADE!" Cat la empujó hacia un lado poniéndose delante de mí.

"Cat… está bien…"

"¡No! –Jade frunció el ceño ante el repentino carácter de Cat- Jadey… sé que estás preocupada por Tori… y mucho… pero la estás asustando, y eso no la va a ayudar en nada, al contrario, ahora mismo sólo estás pensando en una venganza contra Beck en vez de escucharla y darle tu hombro para consolarla"

Jade la miró con dureza antes de suavizar su mirada otra vez "deberías irte ya Vega, nosotras saldremos más tarde que tú para que esos gilipollas no nos vean" me alejé un par de pasos de ellas antes de volver a mirarlas, Cat seguía de espaldas a mí, y Jade… bueno, ella se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando al lado opuesto de Cat.

Salí del cuarto de las chicas mirando a la cara de Beck que tenía una ceja levantada, imité su actuación como si no hubiera pasado nada malo.

"¿Qué coño te tomó tanto tiempo?" dijo con un matiz de enfado.

"Yo sólo, um, me sentía un poco mal…"

"Agh, las mujeres y sus días" dijo Ryder expresando una cara de repugnancia. Me dieron ganas de fulminarle con la mirada si no fuera porque tengo que controlar todos los gestos que hago con estos dos…

Eso sí, en cuanto pueda, y sin perjudicar a Jade, Beck cobrará lo que le ha hecho a Skylar.

* * *

Punto de vista de Jade

Ugh tío, en mi vida pensé que podría tener una discusión con Cat, y menos en un baño, y menos aún con Vega delante, y MUCHO menos aún por un tema de ella.

Salí cabreada empujando la puerta principal del Hollywood Arts; arrasaba con todo aquél que se ponía delante de mí, en otras palabras, lo empujaba e mi camino, y me la pelaba si se caía y se hacía daño, ¿acaso tiene que importarme algo que no me importa? Por favor.

Iba en dirección en mi coche, cuando vi a André apoyado en la parte lateral de mi auto.

"¿Necesitas un viaje a casa o qué?"

"No hace falta eso. Sólo quería hablar contigo" levanté ambas cejas poniendo cara de gilipollas.

"Sobre qué"

"Beck y Tori"

"Qué quieres hablarme de ellos"

"¿En serio están saliendo?" me mordí la lengua hasta sentir el salado sabor de la sangre en mi propia boca.

"No. Él la está utilizando, y yo tengo muuuchas ganas de hacer lo mismo que Jill le hizo a Trevor en 'Scream 4' –André puso una cara de pánico, y yo continúo después de sonreír maliciosamente- exacto, dispararle en la polla querido Harris"

"¡Ogh! ¡Eso es desagradable!"

"Y gozoso a la vez"

"No, no lo es, aunque me gustaría que sucediera sin tener que estar yo presente…"

"Tranquilo, yo te lo grabaré en primicia, como si yo misma fuera GhostFace"

"En serio Jade, tienes que dejar de ver tantas películas del género gore"

"No le hago caso a mi madre cuando me dice eso, ¿crees que contigo funcionará?"

"¿Tal vez?"

"Antes es mucho más probable que tú encuentres novia"

"Puede ser, espera, ¿eso era una ofensa sarcástica?" respondí sólo como yo sabía hacer. Sonreír de lado, y apartarlo de la puerta metiéndolo a la fuerza en los asientos de atrás. Me senté en el asiento del conductor y miré a André por el retrovisor interior del coche.

"Tú sabes dónde vive Beck ¿verdad?"

"Ajá, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" frunció los labios preocupado.

"Porque Beck está las veinticuatro horas del día con Vega, y tú –me giré para mirarlo- me vas a ayudar a soltarla y… tal vez, a tener un poquito de diversión con Beck, y con el capullo de Ryder"

"Y… con diversión… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?"

"No sé, recuerda que tengo una adicción fuerte con las películas de género gore" lo escuché soltar un chillido de queja antes de encender el motor del coche y conducir hasta la casa del idiota de Oliver.

Iba como a dos minutos de distancia de donde estaba Vega en el coche de Oliver, si nos veían, Vega se cargaría toda la culpa, y ahora sé perfectamente qué le hacen.

Estacioné el coche delante de la casa de Oliver; las cortinas estaban corridas en toda la casa, así que, no pudieron ver que estamos aquí afortunadamente. Salimos del coche y abrí el maletero "woah, sí que tienes adicción con las películas de género gore…" sonreí interiormente a mí misma "ponte ésta sudadera, y también la capucha. Cuando timbremos a la puerta, actúa en los movimientos igual que yo para que no nos vean la cara, nos abra uno, u otro, o los dos. Cuando te haga una señal, atacamos" "¿y la señal es…?" "cuando yo le dé una hostia con el bate" "para qué pregunto si ya sabía eso…" "bien, vamos a darles una lección" puse el bate con las dos manos a mi espalda, André imitó mi gesto mientras yo timbraba el timbre.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver la vista de unas botas negras, já, ése era el patético de Ryder.

"Menudas pintas, qué queréis" o no, la cuestión es, cómo vas a morir.

Le di un golpe fuerte en la sien y otro en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Pobre, cayó rendido en el segundo golpe. Fenómeno. Indiqué a André que lo llevara al maletero y lo atara con una cuerda y sacara otra para Oliver. En cuanto cerró el maletero le hice señas para entrar a la casa y buscar al otro. ¿Por qué coño toda la casa estaba a oscuras? Joder, ni que su casa fuera una secta o algo por el estilo, aunque no me extrañaría nada viniendo de éste pringado.

Recorrimos media casa sin éxito de encontrarlos, entonces, André me aconsejó de ir por las escaleras de abajo. Lo seguí por detrás, y a cada paso que avanzábamos, se escuchaban unos gritos. Vega. ¡Esos gritos eran de Vega!

La ira se apoderó de mí y me puso por delante de André antes de abrir la puerta. Los gritos se sentían como cuchilladas en mi pecho.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar?" susurró.

"Sí, pero entraremos sigilosamente sin que ninguno de los nos vea antes de que Oliver caiga al suelo"

Tragué saliva.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Apreté el bate de béisbol con todas mis fuerzas.

Abrí los ojos y bajé mi mirada al pomo de la puerta.

Lo apreté con mi mano libre, y abrí la puerta con suavidad y lentamente. La imagen que tenía enfrente me dejó con un grito ahogado dentro de mí. Vega estaba atada a las esquinas de la cama intentando deshacerse de Oliver encima de ella. ¡El hijo de puta se la estaba follando!

Te vas a cagar Oliver.

Miré a un lado opuesto de donde estaban ellos para poder avanzar sin hacer ruido. Acto seguido, levanté el bate y lo golpeé fuerte en la zona trasera de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente encima de Vega. André salió por detrás de mí atando a Oliver y llevándoselo al auto.

Aunque no la estaba mirando, oía a Vega tragarse sus sollozos. Podía ver de reojo que estaba medio desnuda. Ignoré eso de mi cabeza, y la desaté. Tenía miedo de moverse, su cuerpo tiritaba de dolor. La levanté con cuidado sujetándola contra mí. La llevé hasta el asiento del copiloto del auto. André estaba en la parte de atrás vigilando que Oliver no se despertara.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos dos ahora Jade?" me giré para mirar a André.

"¿Sabes ésa fábrica abandonada que está a cuatro manzanas del Hollywood Arts? –asintió- los esconderemos allí, estos capullos no volverán a ver la luz otra vez, menos cuando nosotros alumbremos para darles su merecido"

"Jade… –Vega susurró débilmente- no deberíais hacer esto… os meteréis en un buen lío…" me fijé en que tenía el labio cortado. Maldito Beck. Tiré el bate de béisbol de lleno en su cara "hijo de la gran puta" gruñí.

* * *

Paré el coche enfrente de la fábrica abandonada saliendo del coche "¿prefieres esperar aquí Vega?" asintió sin levantar la mirada de su regazo. Saqué a Oliver arrastrándolo por el suelo de su cabellera, mientras André cargaba con Ryder y unas cadenas de acero.

Tiré a Oliver al suelo haciendo que se golpeara con la pared para coger dos cadenas de acero. Tanto a Oliver como a Ryder, los atamos por la zona inferior y superior de su cuerpo con un par de candados. Le pasé el rollo de celo a André para que les tapara la boca, yo me encargué de ponerles a ambos una cinta en los ojos por si se despertaban. ¿Qué tengan un poquito de miedo no? Total, ¿no veis que presumen de ser unos machotes? Ya lo veremos cuando se meen encima del pánico.

Nadie podría detectar quiénes les han atado aquí, no íbamos a ser tan estúpidos de hacer esto sin tener guantes puestos y asegurarnos de que no podrían saber que fuimos nosotros, y aun así, si es que alguien llega a entrar aquí ¿qué más daría?, cosa que dudo que pase dado al rumor estúpido de que está embrujado éste lugar, tss, aficionados…

"¿Sabes una cosa André?"

"¿Mm?"

"Si grabáramos esto, sin duda sería mejor que 'Scream 4' créeme"

"¿No estarás pensando en…-?"

"Nah, tranquilo, me da pereza estallar el cristal de la cámara por culpa de éstas dos ratas apestosas"

Salí de la fábrica con André al lado, vislumbrando de lejos a Vega con la mirada perdida aún en su regazo. Harris me dio un codazo ligero apartándome de mis pensamientos "hey, puedo caminar a casa a partir de aquí, creo que tú y Tori, deberían hablar, y además, también creo que le debas contar, lo que tienes pensado hacer con ellos dos" me quedé pensando por un segundo antes de volver mi cabeza hacia él "supongo que debería contarle después de todo lo que ha pasado Vega con esos dos cabrones" "si necesitas… ya sabes, ayuda con éste tema, sabes que puedes llamarme" "¿qué diversión tendría hacer esto sin mi cómplice?" golpeé su hombro suavemente antes de verlo desaparecer por la calle de enfrente.

Me metí al coche conduciendo a mi casa. Miré de reojo varias veces a Vega, pero sus ojos parecían que aún seguían perdidos en un punto sin marcar.

Pasé mi mano por su hombro haciendo que reaccionara ante mi toque levantando su cabeza para mirarme. A los pocos segundos, sentí el suave toque de su mano sobre el dorso del mío, aun así, podía ver de reojo que no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro. Tiene que estar muy jodida con todo éste maldito asunto de Oliver y Ryder.

Aparqué el coche y miré a Vega antes de salir por la puerta "¿vienes adentro?" asintió sin mirarme. Retiré la mano de su hombro abriendo la puerta y esperando a que ella saliera.

Metí la llave en la cerradura haciéndole sitio para que entrara. Escuché un pequeño, pero aun así sonora 'gracias' por su parte. Pegó un pequeño gritó que causó que cerrara la puerta de golpe con mi frente del susto. Joder Vega…

Pensé girarme para lanzarle una falsa mirada de enfado, cuando la vi en el suelo de rodillas abrazando a su cachorro. Vale sí, tiene excusa para que me haya golpeado la cabeza, pero sólo ésta vez…

"Oh Dios mío Jade… creí que estaría peor de lo que me dijiste"

"No exageraría con algo que es parte de tu vida" se giró para mirarme a los ojos con una mirada extraña. Era como… una mirada dulce y bondadosa… una mirada nostálgica. Ella se estaba acordando de su familia…

No pude evitar patearme mentalmente por haberle hecho pensar en ellos sin darme ni cuenta enseguida, agh, mierda. Siempre la acabas cagando Jade. YA TARDABAS TÚ MUCHO EN TOCARME LOS OVARIOS. Cuando tú actúas yo duermo, lo que tú hagas físicamente, no lo estimulo yo. Pues menos mal, porque tú sí que la cagarías con eso guapa. Em, ¿te recuerdo que soy prácticamente tú? Joder… y ¿por qué crees que te llamé guapa? Llegas a ser idiota a más no poder. Ja-ja, muy graciosa Jadelyn, anda, ocúpate ahora de Tori, ella te necesita. ¿A qué viene eso ahora? A que te está mirando fijamente, y tú tienes tu mirada perdida en la pared de tu izquierda. ¿Qué…? Oh, mierda, es verdad…

"Jade, ¿estás ahí?" eso era… ¡sí! ¡Estaba dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios!

"Sí, um, sólo estaba pensando, nada más –pasé mi mano por el pelo antes de seguir- ¿quieres hablar arriba?"

"Si no hay más remedio…"

"No, no lo hay" murmuré sin que ella escuchara.

Llevé a Vega hasta mi cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, aunque sabía de sobra que no hacía falta que lo hiciera porque mi madre y Sean no andan en casa hasta más tarde.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos Jade?"

"Una sesión de cosquillas –dije irónica- ¿en serio estás preguntando eso?"

"¡Lo que estás haciendo es peligroso!"

"¡Más peligroso es lo que ellos te hicieron a ti!"

"¡Podrías acabar en la cárcel!"

"¡Con tal de que mueran me vale una mierda eso!"

"¡Pero yo no quiero que acabes así…! Y menos por mi culpa Jade…" Dios… ésta chica era capaz de sacar mi lado más sensible, agh, odio cuando sale de mí eso. Me acerqué a ella poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas.

"A partir de ahora, ellos dos, son cosa mía. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no me van a encontrar, no va a pasar nada malo Vega. Ahora estás a salvo, no te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme por mí misma tranquila"

"Para de hacer eso…" la miré confundida frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Preocuparte tanto por mí…"

"No me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer Vega. Si me importas, voy a preocuparme, y protegerte, te guste o no"

"Vas a acabar mal por mi culpa Jade…"

"Me da igual. Dije que te protegería, y lo haré cueste lo que cueste"

Sonrió, y se agarró a la parte superior de mi sudadera para tirar de mí en un abrazo "¿Jade…?" levanté la cabeza para mirarla a la cara "¿qué?" suspiró antes de volver a abrir la boca "quiero hacer algo…" fruncí el ceño "¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

Miró a sus manos aún agarradas a mi sudadera. Parecía como si estuviera en medio de una batalla en su cabeza. Su ceño se juntaba y separaba cada poco tiempo. Pasó sus manos hasta su cadera, donde yo la tenía agarrada con las mías, agarró mis manos y suspiró por lo bajo. Su cara se levantó para mirarme, aunque mis ojos seguían posados donde estaban nuestras manos. Sentí su respiración empujarse hacia mi cara, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ella había juntado sus labios con los míos fundiéndolos en un suave beso. Ella me estaba besando, era justo lo que llevaba buscando desde que la vi por primera vez pero… mis labios no querían responder a éste beso tan esperado, y yo quería golpearme contra la cabeza por no poder besarla. Se separó de mí quitando su agarre de mis manos. Su mirada estaba dolida, quizás estaba a punto de llorar, y yo no sabría qué hacer…

"No… no me has ¿besado…?" lo sabía. Sabía que ella pensaba que yo iba a besarla, eso creía yo también, pero en ésta situación, ¿cómo voy a besarla? ¿Cómo coño besas a alguien a quien su depresión se ha elevado porque la han violado ilimitadas veces?

"No, no lo he hecho" dije lo más normal que pude.

"Creí que… que me lo devolverías…"

"Éste no es un buen momento"

"¿Qué?" su tono empezaba a pasar de dolorido, a enfadado.

"No pienso aprovecharme de ti Vega"

"Tú no estarías haciendo eso…"

"Exacto –me miró levantado ambas cejas- estaría convirtiéndome en Oliver, y no me interesa violarte como él ha hecho contigo" ¡Jade gilipollas! ¡Te has pasado un huevo al decirle eso!

"Eres idiota –se dio la vuelta y giró a medias su cabeza para ahora poder verla de perfil- si me dejo, no es violación ¿verdad?"

"Ni se te ocurra pensar eso Vega, no voy a aprovecharme de tu situación para acostarme contigo. Yo no quiero ser otro motivo para meterte más en tu depresión" me dieron ganas de tirarme por la ventana después de lo último que dije.

"Tampoco habría mucho cambio después de todo"

"Deja de decir eso, yo sólo quiero que estés bien, y besarte en ésta situación, sería hacer que te arrepintieras, y que me odiaras además de… –reculé antes de decir lo que estaba pensando- bueno, creo que ya me expliqué bastante, no tengo por qué seguir dándote motivos"

La escuché sonreír y se volvió a mí con una mirada suave en sus ojos "ni siquiera sé por qué estoy diciendo esto, ni por qué quiero que prácticamente te acuestes conmigo"

Pasé una mano por la cara suspirando al mismo tiempo mi frustración "lo dices por todo lo que te ha pasado estos días, sólo relájate Vega, no pienso dejarte sola, ya no más. Y ahora, métete en la cama, debes estar cansada, mañana me ocuparé de las heridas que tienes debajo de ése estúpido maquillaje"

"Una condición"

"Eso no suena muy bien que digamos…"

"No tonta, sólo quiero que duermas a mi lado –alcé mi ceja perforada- dijiste que no me dejarías sola, no rompas lo que dices"

Se metió en la cama debajo del edredón, a continuación me metí yo quedando con Vega de espaldas a mí. Tal vez no debería haber hecho esto, pero cuando sentí que ya se había dormido lo suficiente como para no sentir mi tacto lo más mínimo, pasé mi brazo izquierdo rodeándola y buscando su mano para agarrarla con fuerza.

Tal vez mañana, pueda ver una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, eso me haría saber que se está volviendo feliz, a pesar de todo.

* * *

**¡Agh Dios! ¡Terminé de escribir esto hace nada! Dato: aquí en España son las seis y media de la mañana, no digo nada… y sí, ahora mismo estoy respondiendo a vuestros comentarios más adormilada que mi perro, y eso ya es decir…**

**Al menos ha habido algo de Jori más 'junto' ¿no? Jajaja xD**

**(Por cierto, si hay alguna falta ortográfica, o de gramática, perdonad, pero ya me daba pereza darle un segundo repaso por si está bien escrito, bueno, y también es por sueño xD).**

_**Extremebrony**_**~ MWHAHAHA, creo que el sufrimiento, va a llegar ^^**

_**Quest**_**~ ¡Baje usted la artillería! Ahora tendrás que perdonarme la vida xD por cierto, lo que tú tienes, es un amor-odio con mi fic, mi escritura es así siempre xD ah, y lo del perro, era un plus de drama xD sufrimiento is coming ^^**

_**mica**_**~ Sé cómo hacer que la gente odie los personajes más que nunca los han odiado, o al revés, es un 'algo raro' que tengo omg xD, ¿cortarle el pene? Si leíste la parte de la que habló de una escena de Scream 4, creo que te empezarás a descojonar antes de tiempo xD cómo os gusta el sufrimiento ah (x**

_**miri30**_**~ Mm, creo que tú y todos los queréis matar en plan guillotina, después montar un equipo militar, y disparar a sus cadáveres hasta que se vuelvan todo líquido xD**

_**Bants**_**~ Um, ¿sabes que tendrás que venirte a España para matarme verdad? xD habrá sufrimiento mis queridos sádicos xD, sus peleas son lo que más me está gustando escribir hasta ahora, es como yo y mi conciencia, aunque mi cabeza ya está dolorida de tato golpe… xD**

**Bueno chicos, hay algo importante que debo decir, en un par de capítulos, ésta historia terminará así termin… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**Nah, qué va, son mis neuronas, que ya no saben qué escribir a éstas horas xDD sí lo sé, queríais matarme por esa coña ¬¬**

**Bueno, um xD, la siguiente actualización, en principio sería la semana que viene, y ahora, servidora, se va a agarrar a su perro, y a llevárselo a su cama a dormir, (antes de que me quede babeando el teclado…).**

**¡Buenos días/noches tengáis bitches!**

**#~Andrea~#**


	7. Nothing and everything

**Bonjour bitches, Andrea llegó a vosotros para dejaros un nuevo capítulo, sobre todo, para los que me tenéis amenazada con matarme por ser cruel con mi historia xD (la culpa la tienen las películas gore, cacho perras… ¬¬).**

**Victorious no es mío, pero si lo fuera, no sería la séptima vez que escribo ésta tontería otra vez como si fuera una puta de esquina.**

**[El título de éste capítulo, viene de la canción 'Nothing and everything' de 'RED'].**

**Advertencia:**** Capítulo clasificado en 'M' por tener contenido explícito (avisados quedáis).**

* * *

Punto de vista de Jade

Mis ojos llevaban varios minutos recorriendo el dulce cuerpo de Vega dormida; desde sus pies ligeramente fuera del edredón, hasta sus labios rosados. Ahora se veía relajada y hasta feliz… y pensar que ayer estaba saliendo con André de la fábrica abandonada y llevándola desde allí hasta donde estaba tumbada ahora… e-espera, pero… p-pero ¿ella ayer no se montó al auto?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al darme cuenta de que había estado como una hora en mi coche, cuando el primer día que se metió en él, salió corriendo por su trauma. Puede que fuera por el shock de ayer con todo el tema de Oliver y Ryder… creo que ni se dio cuenta de dónde estaba sentada en aquél momento. Tal vez… debería decírselo. ¿Estás loca Jade? Haz que se suba 'indirectamente', como si no te hubieras dado cuenta de que ayer se subió al coche. Oh, sí, tienes razón. Siempre la tengo Jadelyn. Tú te callas.

Sentí la mano de Vega apoderarse de mi torso al darse la vuelta. Seguía dormida; menos mal que no puso la mano más abajo…

Pasé la mía acariciando su mejilla; era tal y cómo me la imaginaba. Suave. Más suave incluso que… no lo sé, que cualquier cosa que antes haya tocado y que fuera de éste tacto. Sí, sí… ahora mismo me moría por besarla, hacerla mía en mi cama y dejarla sin aliento en menos de cinco minutos, pero, seamos realistas, no es el momento, sí el lugar, obvio lo es, pero todo tiempo, tiene su espera, y la suya, aún no terminó, sólo aún.

Me alejé de ella con cuidado de no despertarla, y salí del cuarto para bajar a la cocina a prepararle algo.

"¿Jadey?" me giré para ver a mi madre en su bata mañanera con una sonrisa en su cara, rodé los ojos a su ilusión de verme despierta más temprano de lo normal.

"A no ser que ahora Sean se llame como yo, sí, soy yo"

"¿Te golpeaste al despertarte ésta mañana hija?"

"Nah, hoy no me tropecé con el skate 'perdido' de Sean"

"¿Estás haciendo el desayuno?" levantó ambas cejas al verme coger rebanadas de pan.

"Sí, um, Vega se quedó aquí anoche, y puede que tenga hambre…"

"¿Victoria está aquí? –asentí- ¿está bien ella?"

"Ahora parece que sí, pero…"

"¿Peeero?" dijo sonriendo como una tonta. A veces creo que mi madre al nacer, salió disparada hasta golpearse con la esquina de una mesa, sólo a veces lo pienso.

"¿Crees que se puede quedar aquí?"

"Hm, veamos, hay comida, hay dinero, hay espacio, ambas sois chicas…-" levanté mi ceja perforada.

"Mamá, ahora mismo estás sonando un poco… rara, más de lo normal, y eso me acojona"

"Controla tu boca Jade –abrió la nevera sacando una jarra de leche- se puede quedar todo el tiempo que quiera"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Por qué no? Ésa chica estará mejor bajo tu vigilancia, que sola, ¿no crees? Sólo hay que ver cómo has protegido a tu hermano desde hace años"

"Sí… quiero protegerla –levanté la esquina de mis labios mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- voy a-a despertarla"

Corrí subiendo las escaleras ocultando mi rubor a mi madre, no dejaría que me viera así. Dios no. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación encontrándome con Vega ya despierta.

"Hey…"

"Hey… ¿hace mucho que despertaste?" dije cruzándome de brazos.

"No… sólo esperaba a que…" bajó su mirada al suelo pensativa.

"¿A qué esperabas?" me acerqué un par de pasos a ella.

"A darte las gracias…"

"¿Gracias?" levanté ambas cejas.

"Sí p-por lo de ayer… d-después de besarte… ya sabes…" vale, vale, ya sé hacia dónde va esto.

"Está bien, no hace falta que vuelvas a recordarlo Vega. No pasa nada"

"N-no es que yo…-"

"No es hora de ponernos a hablar; baja, te hice el desayuno, debes tener hambre" me disponía a volverme y salir de mi cuarto, pero un agarre en mi torso me lo impidió "espera… no te vayas todavía…" me tensé ante su tacto, ella no debería estar haciendo esto "no hagas esto ahora, no deberías" sentí que su agarre se hacía más suelto por mis palabras "quiero hacer esto Jade… y sé… sé que tú también… aunque no quieras admitirlo…" quité sus brazos de mi cuerpo, y me di la vuelta apoyando mi frente junto a la de ella "no podemos… no puedo, te haré daño… te haré mucho daño, y no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya tienes…" "¿daño? –separó su rostro del mío expresando una cara incrédula- desde que te he conocido, he sentido que ahora puedo ser feliz Jade…" negué con la cabeza y me di la vuelta "abajo tienes el desayuno"

Agarré las llaves del coche junto con mi mochila saliendo de la casa. Dejé mi mochila en el suelo, y me apoyé en el auto. Miré arriba posando mis ojos en el cielo, ugh, tenía pinta de ponerse a llover en cualquier momento, ¿acaso el meteorólogo acierta alguna vez en el tiempo? Pedazo de imbécil.

Pateé el suelo con la punta de mi pie derecho mientras cerraba los ojos intentando quitar cualquier pensamiento erróneo de mi cabeza, '_desde que te he conocido, he sentido que ahora puedo ser feliz Jade_', joder ¡fuera de mi cabeza! Golpeé con mi codo el auto por la frustración de mis pensamientos.

"¡Oh Dios mío Jade!" bajé mi vista para ver a Vega con un rostro asustado y su mano tapando su boca. Fruncí mis cejas al verla así.

"¿Qué hice ahora?" bromeé rodando los ojos.

"T-Tu brazo… está sangrando" miré a donde había golpeado el coche, y sí, efectivamente yo estaba sangrando, y no sólo eso, había roto la ventanilla del coche. No me jodas tío…

"Está bien, es un poco de sangre nada más, he estado peor –sonreí burlona cogiendo mi mochila y montándome en el asiento del piloto. Miré a la derecha viendo a Vega intentando subirse al lado del copiloto. Suavicé mi mirada hacia ella. Trataba de acercarse a algo que le quitó lo más valioso que tenía en su vida- no hace falta que sigas intentando montarte" escuché un suspiro que procedía de su lado. Pasé la mano por mi cara antes de mirar a su posición levantando mi ceja.

"Puedes arrancar ya si quieres Jade" ¿cuándo cojones se metió adentro?

"¿Estás segura? No tienes que hacerlo si no…-"

"Hazlo. No puedo estar toda la vida teniendo miedo ¿verdad?" pude visualizar una sonrisa suya antes de volver mis ojos y posarlos al volante.

Al final la enana ésta va a resultar ser más fuerte de lo que yo creía.

Sonreí antes de poner algo de música para el camino. Para mi rara suerte, o por el karma, terminé dejando que sonara 'until the day I die' de 'story of the year'. Veía de reojo a Vega de vez en cuando teniendo cuidado con mi conducción. Podía notar que interiormente, se mentalizaba para estar tranquila durante el trayecto al Hollywood Arts, su respiración se escuchaba lenta y a tiempo regular.

"Estamos aquí enana –miré en su dirección viéndola abrazada a su mochila- ¿te encuentras bien? –asintió sin siquiera mirarme, y acto seguido la vi saliendo del auto- ésa fue una respuesta rara" murmuré por lo bajo sarcásticamente.

De lejos pude vislumbrar a Robbie, su estúpido muñeco, a Cat… dando saltitos como una tonta… y a André al lado de ellos con un semblante serio; nuestros ojos se encontraron con la misma mirada.

Hoy va a ser un bonito día para ver cómo la sangre se desliza delante de mi cara.

Abrí mi casillero agarrando mi libro de Lengua, agh… la Srta. Tyler volverá a hacer algún comentario estúpido sobre mí por ir a su clase dos veces seguidas. Mi PeraPhone vibró indicando que tenía un mensaje.

**A: Hey Jade, ¿tienes pensado ir a la fábrica hoy?**

Si pudiera ver mi cara ahora mismo, podría llegar hasta asustarme.

**J: ¿Quieres acompañarme a llenarte de adrenalina?**

**A: Jeje, ¡ya sabes la respuesta chica!**

**J: A la hora del descanso en mi coche.**

Metí mi PeraPhone en el bolsillo al escuchar el timbre de la primera clase.

Aguanté una risa profunda cuando vi a Cat subirse a la espalda de Vega, y que ésta la llevara así como si Cat fuera una niña pequeña, bueno, ponle un peluche, y aparentará como una.

Dejé mi mochila en la taquilla, y la cerré dirigiéndome a mi primera clase. Me dejé caer en mi asiento apoyando mi cabeza encima del libro. Dios… no había llegado la Srta. Tyler, y ya quería dormirme. Dejé escapar un ligero gruñido cuando alguien me tocó.

"Qué" afirmé sin mirar a la persona no me dejaba conciliar el sueño.

"¿Acaso dormiste poco hoy?" cómo no; Vega tenía que ser.

"No pude dormir con tus malditos ronquidos pegados a mis oídos" podría jurar sin verla, que fijo se ruborizó quedándose roja.

"Mm… eso es lo que me decía mi hermana siempre que nos quedábamos dormidas viendo una película…" levanté mi cabeza lentamente y la miré; tanto su rostro como su voz, expresaba nostalgia. Ugh, qué ganas me dieron de pegarme un tiro.

Apoyé mis codos en su mesa agarrando mi cara con ambas manos.

"¿Siempre haces esto? –levantó ambas cejas formando una línea fija en su boca como si me intentara entender- quiero decir, siempre se te nota… así" creo que ni yo misma me entendí. ¿Alguna vez te entiendes Jadey? ¡Ugh cállate ya!

"Siempre se me nota… ¿lejana? Al igual que, ¿nostálgica?" han cantado bingo.

"Me entendiste bien pequeña" sentí un ligero golpe en mi cabeza que me provocó fruncir mi ceño por vigésima vez hoy, juro que ya me duele poner en ésa posición mis cejas…

"Srta. West, me siento especial de que haya venido dos clases seguidas a mi materia, pero sería mejor si se posicionara mirando hacia el frente para atender a mi asignatura" gruñí en voz baja antes de volverme adelante, ésta maestra sí sabía cómo elogiarme y sacarme de quicio en diferentes momentos.

Mi vista comenzó a quedarse un poco borrosa, podría decirse, que estoy por tener uno de esos sueños estando despierta.

"_¡Mamá te estás comportando como una estúpida!"_

"_¡Sabes que es peligroso hacer eso Jade! Por mucho que quiera para protegeros a ti, y a tu hermano, sería peligroso intentar que tu padre acepte el divorcio"_

"_¿Y qué se te ocurre mejor? ¡¿Seguir casada con ése hijo de puta que maltrata a su propia mujer y a sus hijos?! ¡Estás loca si sigues con tu idea mamá, loca te digo!"_

"_Jade…-"_

"_¡No mamá! –le di un puñetazo a la pared sintiendo cómo la sangre se deslizaba de mis nudillos y se pegaban a la pared bajando hasta el suelo- puedo aceptar… que Chad me insulte… puedo aceptar… que me pegue todo lo que se le venga en gana… pero lo que no pienso aceptar… ¡es que te toque a ti o a Sean! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta entender eso joder?!"_

"_¡Basta ya Jade! –di un paso atrás ante su tono elevado- ¡Tú y Sean son mi vida entera! ¡Estoy tratando de mantener lejos a su padre de cualquier medio posible, pero no todo es tan fácil en la vida Jade!"_

_Gruñí mostrando mis dientes con rabia apretándolos con fuerza ante mi frustración._

"_Mamá… –cerré mis puños al sentir las lágrimas queriendo escarparse de mis ojos- esto no es natural…"_

_Se escucharon unos grandes golpes procedentes del piso de abajo. Mi madre y yo nos miramos, antes de que yo saliera disparada al piso de abajo. Apenas bajaba por las escaleras, vi sangre por el suelo._

_Sean estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de una mesilla y una lámpara volcadas. Corrí hacia él levantándolo; su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre._

"_¡¿Q-Qué te pasó?!"_

"_Me… me duele al… i-intentar hablar…-"_

"_Chssst, está bien, no hables. ¿Fue cosa de Chad verdad? –asintió lentamente- hijo de la gran…-"_

"¿Jade? ¿Estás bien?" sacudí la cabeza al ver que tenía a Vega tan cerca de mi rostro.

"¿Uh? Sí, sí estoy bien, sólo me quedé, empanada mirando hacia, quién sabe qué"

"Um… si estás bien como tú dices… ¿por qué tienes lágrimas en tu cara…?" ¿qué?

Pasé la mano por mi cara sintiendo mi rostro mojado, ¿cuándo demonios me puse a llorar?

"Da igual Vega, será por alguna alergia, alguno de estos imbéciles se habrá puesto una colonia barata, eso me irrita, en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra"

El aula ya se encontraba vacía con solo Vega y yo en ella. Despejé mi cabeza, dirigiendo mis pasos a mi taquilla para agarrar mi libro de Inglés; al cogerlo, cerré mi casillero, y vi a Vega apoyada al lado de mí "sabes que ahora hay otra clase ¿verdad?" levanté mi ceja perforada intentando sonar seria, ella por su parte, apartó el mechón que cubría parte de su rostro mostrando una sonrisa "lo sé bien, pero… necesito hablar contigo un momento…" "ñá, al Sr. Williams le dará igual que llegue tarde, total, ya está acostumbrado a que lo haga" agarró mi brazo arrastrándome a donde ella quería.

Nos metimos en el armario de conserje; me impulsé en la cómoda para sentarme en ella.

"Así que, ¿de qué querías hablar Vega?" la vi dudar varios segundos antes de enfrentar su mirada a la mía.

"Mira… e-esto es difícil para mí porque me da miedo y no sé cómo quitarme esto de la cabeza y-y…" tapó su cara con ambas manos resoplando con frustración. Llevé mis manos a su hombro acercándola a mí para atraparla en un abrazo.

"Cómo te gusta estresarte ¿eh?" comenté burlona.

Nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros cuando rompimos el abrazo. El impulso de deseo ansiaba apoderarse de mi cuerpo y arrastrarme a la lujuria. Pero ése deseo, no llegó a mí. Vega acercó su cara a la mía y ya podía sentir su ligero aliento chocar con mis labios, ésa sensación me hizo querer cerrar los ojos del placer al que me había trasladado. Su boca capturó la mía pegando sus suaves labios a los míos. Le devolví el beso al segundo de que me lo dio; moría por besar su maldita boca desde hace semanas. Sus manos pasaron por mi nuca provocando que se me erizara el vello de allí. Profundicé el beso haciéndolo un poco más salvaje, en cuanto ella me dio paso para pasar mi lengua adentro de su boca, se convirtió en una batalla entre nuestras lenguas intentando ganar. Bajé mis manos deslizándose de su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero. No pude evitar tocarlo; mis hormonas a estas alturas estaban muy disparadas para poder controlarlas. Vega rompió el beso al notar que se quedaba sin aliento.

"L-Lo siento, yo…-" puse un dedo tapando su boca.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. Yo te seguí el beso ¿cierto? –sonrió sonrojándose- yo no siento que quiera disculparme después de hacer algo que he querido hacer desde el primer día que vi a esos hermosos ojos chocolates que tienes oh ¡joder! ¡Por tu culpa ahora hablo en modo cursi Vega!" empezó a reírse a carcajadas golpeándome en el hombro juguetonamente.

"Uno, no soy cursi, y dos… ¿desde ése primer día has querido besarme? –oh mierda, creo que mi piel pálida, ahora debía estar roja y yo tenía que estar quedando como una gilipollas- tomaré tu rubor como un rotundo sí"

"¡Yo no me he ruborizado!" la levanté con mis brazos atrapándola contra la pared tapando mi cara en su cuello.

"Oh Dios, ¿desde cuándo tienes tanta fuerza Jade?"

"Siempre he tenido fuerza, otra cosa, es que te la muestre"

"Um, Jade, eres una bruta hablando" su cuerpo temblaba intentando suprimir una risa.

"Lo que sea –sonó la siguiente campana indicando el descanso- uh, tengo que irme, te recogeré a la salida"

"¿A dónde vas Jade?" mierda.

"Bueno… tengo cosas que hacer ahora" acaricié su brazo antes de salir del armario del conserje.

Seamos realistas, no puedo decirle que voy con André a destrozar la cara de Oliver y Ryder ¿verdad? Hasta un tonto opinaría lo mismo. ¿Hasta Cat? Cat se echó tinte y se quedó tonta, eso no cuenta, fin del asunto.

Al salir por las grandes puertas del Hollywood Arts, me tropecé con una chica que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol "¡fíjate por dónde andas!" me reí sarcástica ante su intento de intimidarme "habló la que lleva gafas de sol cuando el cielo está nublado, muy inteligente chica" dio un par de pasos cerca de mí sacándose las gafas y clavando su mirada en mí, rodé los ojos, patética "¿tú sabes con quién estás hablando?" "¿con una tonta?" gruñó enseñando sus dientes tal como un perro haría en su lugar "*Zoë*, nos está esperando el director –dijo una mujer que parecía ser su madre- no empieces mal tu primer día hija" y ¡boom! Vuelvo a acertar. Me volví hacia mi coche donde lejos visualicé a André como riéndose de la escena que acaba de ver. Idiotas todos.

"Más te vale no estar sonriendo por lo que acabas de ver con ésa estúpida cría. Sube al coche ya Harris"

"Espera, ¿acaso no sabías quién era ésa chica?" arranqué el motor del coche.

"Aparte de una niñata con aire de suficiencia, ¿qué más podría ser?"

"Interpreta a Gatsby en una nueva serie que han emitido hace dos semanas… cómo se llamaba ésta… ¡ah sí! Zoë Rivas creo que era su nombre"

"Ahora entiendo su estúpido aire de diva con sus gafas de sol en un día de mierda, muy inteligente, nótese el sarcasmo… ¿qué debe estar? ¿En el Grado nueve?"

"Uh, no, está en el Grado Diez"

"Con más razón se comporta tan subidita la niña" puse los ojos.

"¡Oh vamos Jade! Todos los actores primerizos son así"

"Corrijo, todos los actores gilipollas primerizos son así" André suspiró dándose por vencido a que yo le diera la razón. Cariño, con Jade West, es difícil que pase eso, MUY difícil.

Aparqué delante de la fábrica abandonada indicando a André que saliera del auto.

"¿Sabes? A pesar de haber tropezado con ésa Doë…-"

"Zoë"

"Como se llame ésa cría… éste día va a ser para colocarlo en un cuadro"

"Eso me da miedo…" sonreí a mis adentros.

Vimos a Oliver y a Ryder quietos. ¿Tan poco querían luchar por salir? Ugh, 'hombres' que van de 'hombres' y al final son unos putos cagados. Al acercarnos a ellos, escuché un ronquido por parte de uno de ellos. Tienes que estar de coña, ¿estaban durmiendo? Putos cagados de mierda.

"Empiezas tú… ¿o cómo hacemos?"

"Cuida tus puños Harris, puede que mañana te duelan mucho más de lo que puedas llegar a creer" sonreí de lado antes de darle una patada fuerte en la espinilla a Oliver despertándolo con un grito.

"¡Joder!"

"¡Cállate hijo de puta!" lo agarré del pelo levantándolo e impulsando fuerza haciendo que se comiera el suelo.

"¿Les quitamos las vendas?"

"Mm, me gusta ésa manera de intimidarlos en la oscuridad con poca luz. Bien pensado Harris"

Le pateé el estómago a Oliver haciendo que él mismo se pusiera boca arriba, con eso, le quité la venda y aproveché para arañarle la cara haciendo que soltara un gemido.

A mi espalda, escuché un grito de dolor; André le estaba pateando el estómago desde donde Ryder estaba sentado, bueno, ahora tumbado en el suelo de lado. Nadie se libra del sufrimiento que empezamos.

Agarré mi par de tijeras favoritas de dentro de mi bota, y rasgué la camiseta de Oliver cortándola en pedacitos, joder, ¿y éste imbécil va de tío bueno cuando es un puto palillo?

Abrí del todo mis tijeras, y tracé una línea recta por su estómago clavándoselas; era precioso ver cómo la sangre salía de éste hijo de puta mientras él chillaba como una niña pequeña del dolor. Volví a trazar otra línea, pero ésta vez, semicircular uniendo el principio y el final con la primera línea que tracé. Escuché un vómito ahogado por parte de André "no jodas que tienes ganas de potar tío…" "se supone que teníamos que hacerles daño, no jugar con sus cuerpos como si fueran un Mr. Potato" "oh vamos es divertido Harris" ignoré sus sonidos de falsos vómitos, y arranqué de cuajo la piel que había trazado con mis tijeras dejando a primera vista sus tejidos y músculos al rojo vivo "¡¿pero qué le haces sádica?!" ni con celo en sus bocas se callan, a la siguiente les meto cemento en la boca y que se jodan "lo que yo hago con Oliver, es cosa mía, a no ser, que también quieras que te haga lo mismo que a él Ryder" sus ojos se apoderaron del miedo tanto, que se veía como un corderillo, ni por un segundo consiguió darme pena. De pronto, se me ocurrió una idea que sí podría hacer que André vomitara de verdad, y Ryder se meara encima por gallina. Limpié las tijeras con los trozos de la camiseta que le destrocé a Oliver, y sonreí de la manera más sádica que se me ocurrió. Agarré la venda que le había quitado, y se la volví a poner, esto sería mejor si él se moría del miedo, nunca mejor dicho. Abrí y cerré las tijeras haciendo un sonoro ruido con ellos mientras miraba cómo los dientes de Oliver tiritaban del miedo, ¿ya no eres tan hombre ahora? Pasé el metal frío de mis tijeras por su pecho aumentando más su miedo mientras yo me mordía el labio del placer que me daba verlo así de acojonado. Dejé de jugar por un momento con ellas, y rápidamente le corté el pezón derecho, oh sí, grita lo que quieras pequeña zorra.

"¡AGH puta psicópata!"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Me llamas a mí psicópata cuando violaste las veces que te dio la gana a Vega?! ¡Eres un maldito enfermo Oliver! –lo agarré del pelo atrayéndolo a mí para susurrarle al oído- te mereces todo el daño que yo te haga, ya que por lo contrario, Vega es buena persona y ella no lo hará –impulsé mi agarre para que se golpeara fuerte en la cabeza contra el suelo destrozado- pero yo me encargaré de que sufras cabrón" corté el otro pezón que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Su sangre se deslizaba rápidamente al igual que las lágrimas de su cara. Cuánta pose de macho alfa para tan miserable hombre.

"Jade, deberíamos irnos, Tori te estará esperando para regresar a casa"

Me giré a él abriendo los ojos de golpe "bonita cara desfigurada que le has dejado a Ryder, ésa sangre cayendo de su ojo… llega a ser erótico" André me miró con cara rara y yo rodé los ojos.

Salimos de la fábrica y me metí al auto. Fruncí mi ceño al ver que André no se había montado "¿no necesitas un viaje a casa Harris?" negó con la cabeza "nah, me voy a quedar un rato más para castigar a Ryder; lo que le hiciste a Beck, no puedo compararlo, debería dejarlo igual que a él ¿no crees?" sonreí ante su idea sádica y encendí el coche conduciendo hasta Hollywood Arts.

Vi a Vega a lo lejos con una sonrisa cuando miró a mi dirección. Negué con la cabeza ante su cursilería. Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! ¡Me olvidé de limpiarme la puta sangre de las manos!

Puse mis manos entre mis piernas antes de que Vega entrara al coche.

"Hey, ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo para saltarte todo el día?"

"Oh, nada importante, sólo ir allá y acá" me refroté las manos en el pantalón y bajé ambas mangas tapando mis manos.

"¿Sabes? Hoy se presentó una nueva chica al Hollywood Arts, –por Dios que no sea ése bicho del que habla…- estuvo con nosotros en la clase de Sikowitz y como que, sobreactuaba en su improvisación –ay Dios no por favor no me obligues a tener que rogarte porque no lo haré ni de coña- decía que era muy buena actriz sobre todo porque estaba metida en una serie –joder por favor que no sea ésa estúpida…- creo que su nombre era Zoë o algo así –ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE.

"Genial, tendré que compartir clase con ésa perra" murmuré por lo bajo sin que me escuchara Vega.

"André tampoco estaba con nosotros en el descanso" me congelé por su frío comentario.

"¿Y qué pasa con eso?"

"No nací ayer Jade. Sé dónde estuvisteis, no soy idiota" me impresionó que fuera capaz de mostrarse dura de ésa manera, normalmente, hubiera bufado o puesto los ojos si lo hubiera dicho otra persona, pero ella…

"Mira, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mi vida, es cosa mía. Es mi asunto"

"¡No es cosa tuya cuando también me incumbe a mí!"

"André y yo somos los que les damos una paliza a esos dos cabrones, no tú"

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver…!" oí cómo empezaba a sollozar. De puta madre, me he lucido.

"Perdona… no quería ponerme así de estúpida contigo…"

"Es igual, yo… yo sólo quería saber si estabas bien, nada más…"

"Lo estoy. Ahora estoy mejor"

"Qué… ¿qué les hicisteis…?"

Me reí burlona por lo bajo "¿en serio quieres saber?" "uh… depende de si es más sangriento que tus películas favoritas" "mm… pues… no sé, no sabría decirte si es peor que mi género de cine la verdad" "mejor no intentes explicarme nada" la escuché suspirar aliviada "a Oliver le corté los dos pezones" Vega pegó un chillido asustada. Que conste que lo tenía a huevo para darle miedo de ésta manera "te odio Jade…" mec, mentirosa.

Estacioné el auto delante de mi casa entrando adentro con Vega. No sé qué me pasó, que me quedé mirando a su culo hasta que me llamó por mi nombre. Dios Jade, estás fatal. Ugh.

"Jade um…"

"*¿Hn?*"

"Esto… ¿te importa que ésta tarde vaya contigo a la fábrica abandonada?" woah, woah, woah. ¿Escuché bien?

"Uh, y… ¿para qué?" levanté ambas cejas.

"Quiero ir. Quiero hacerle daño a Beck" no, ahora en serio. ¿Escuché bien?

"¿Tú? ¿Quieres hacer daño?"

"Tengo motivos de sobra ¿verdad? –mi boca se cerró de golpe intentando procesar todo lo que estaba pasando- quiero hacerle sufrir el daño que me hizo a mí, no importa cómo"

"Vega… tienes que estar seguro de ello… más tarde podrías estar arrepintiéndote de hacerle daño, incluso si ése cabrón se merece que le rompas todos los huesos después de lo que te ha hecho"

"Estoy segura de lo que quiero ahora mismo Jade. Quiero pagarle a Beck lo que se merece"

"Vega…-"

"Jade, no intentes convencerme de lo contrario. No funcionará"

Levanté los brazos en señal de rendición. No iba a intentar convencerla de lo contrario si no iba a funcionar y encima me iba a hacer perder el tiempo ¿no?

Subí las escaleras yendo a mi cuarto y tumbándome en la cama. No puedo evitar pensar, en que Vega se está comportando raro hoy… puede que sea una parte que me faltaba ver de ella tal vez, aunque… no sé. Sigo dudando de ello.

* * *

Me había quedado un buen tiempo dormida, hasta que la melodía de una música me despertó. Sí. Definitivamente era el piano que se encontraba en el salón.

Bajé por las escaleras, y por la poca visión que tuve en ése momento, podía ver a Vega tocando dicho instrumento como si fuera experta en ello.

"_Open your eyes now, open your eyes now. It's time to see, if you can reach me…_

_Open your eyes now, open your eyes now. It's time to leave, it's time to leave me…"_

A medida que iba cantando, podía llegar a ver cómo iban cayendo lágrimas por su rostro. La presión por dentro me pudo más de lo que yo creí. Puede que fuera ella, su voz, la letra de la canción… no lo sé, pero sé que quería llorar en ése momento, sin importar que me pudiera llegar a ver alguien en tal estado.

Acabó desmoronándose empapando el piano con sus lágrimas. La abracé por detrás hundiendo mi cabeza al lado de su mejilla "¿quieres hablar?" negó con la cabeza aferrándose a mis manos "no, no quiero hablar… sólo quiero… ir a echarme un rato en la cama" me mordí la lengua por sus pocas palabras "está bien, te dejaré sola. Puedes meterte en mi cama, yo estaré fuera" escuché un pequeño 'gracias' por su parte, y me fui corriendo hasta la fábrica abandonada.

Agh joder, ¿por qué demonios me vine aquí corriendo cuando pude haber pillado el auto? Tu inteligencia no tiene límites Jadelyn. Qué hostia te vas a llevar uno de estos días…

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar un gemido de dolor por parte de Oliver; gracias por alegrar mi día capullo.

Le di una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolo varios pies a distancia de mí.

"Buenos días Oliver, ¿qué tal tus pezones? Ah no, que te los corté al mediodía –gruñó entorno a mi sarcasmo- ¿sabes? Tenías razón desde un principio, soy una grandísima puta, pero, lo soy con quien me toca lo que es mío, y tú tocaste a Vega y escupirás sangre hasta atragantarte con ella maldito bastardo enfermo"

Lo agarré del cuello empujándolo contra la pared. Tomé mis tijeras sacándolas de mi bota; la abrí, y le clavé una de las esquinas donde antes él tenía el pezón derecho.

"¡No hagas eso Jade!" me giré fulminando con la mirada a quien había parado mi trabajo; ¿pero qué…?

"¿Vega? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te dije que quería hacerle daño a Beck, y voy a cumplirlo, no me harás cambiar de opinión"

Le quité las tijeras a Oliver y me puse enfrente de Vega.

"No me obligues a sacarte de aquí a la fuerza" se cruzó de brazos poniendo su cara pegada a la mía.

"No vas a sacarme de aquí Jade, no me podrás impedir que lo quiera hacer"

"Vega… sal de éste lugar YA" sacó de dentro de su chaqueta una pistola apuntándome con ella.

"Hazte a un lado Jade" me quedé balbuceando sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué coño hacía Vega con una pistola?

"¿De dónde sacaste ésa pistola Vega?"

"De tu cuarto, ahora, ¿puedes hacerte a un lado para que pueda disparar a Beck?" me quité de la puntería del arma, y me puse detrás de ella.

"¿Te pusiste a espiar en mi habitación sin mi permiso?"

"No me hubieras dejado traerla aquí si te lo hubiera comentado"

"No te hubiera dejado siquiera mirarla –me acerqué a su oído- ¿dónde quieres dispararle?"

"Donde más le duela" noté cómo apretó los dientes conteniendo su rabia.

"Entonces… –puse mis manos encima de las suyas bajando el arma de donde ella estaba apuntando- ¿qué te parece ahí?" sonreí de oreja a oreja de pensar cómo quedaría Oliver después del disparo. ¿Vivo? Demasiada suerte.

"Me encantaría hacerle lo que él nunca pensó que yo haría" sentí un roce en mi mejilla viendo de reojo cómo sonreía Vega.

Nadie se puede librar de lo que Jade West planea. Nunca.

* * *

**¡Por fin he podido actualizar! ¡Yay!**

**Perdonad la tardanza chicos, pero aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo :3**

***Hn: Por si alguien no entendió cómo interpretar esto cuando lo vio escrito, es como decir, 'qué', pero con la boca cerrada, la cosa es que eso no se puede escribir si no se vocaliza xD.**

***Zoë Rivas: Me tomé la libertad de meter a éste personaje que sale de una serie canadiense llamada 'Degrassi', confiad en mí, se me han ocurrido buenas líneas al meter a éste personaje MUAJAJAJA, ay, qué sueño coño… Tampoco Degrassi es nada mío.**

**La canción que tocaba Tori en el piano, se llama 'open your eyes', de 'Andrew Belle'.**

**Y ahora, responderé a vuestros comentarios (:**

_**mica**_**~¿Alguien dijo 'venganza'? En poco no se quedará MUAJAJAJA.**

_**FaberryJori**_**~Mm, me gusta tu manera de pensar A LO GORE jajaja.**

_**Quest**_**~Baja la artillería, me pone nerviosa xD.**

_**Miri30~**_**Sádico podría ser mi segundo apellido si quisiera xD obvio se preocupa, y aún es poco de lo que tiene que mostrar.**

_**Bants**_**~Entonces éste capítulo tiene que gustarte jajaja, oh vamos, ¿en serio te vendrías acá sólo por un poco de pasar un mal rato? xD.**

_**Marilinn**_**~En el siguiente de seguro te guste lo que harán con ellos MUAJAJAJA.**

**Bueno, espero que ésta vez cuando diga que actualizaré la siguiente semana, no sea a la semana siguiente de ésa semana que dije… nah, ni yo me entendí cuando escribí esto.**

**¡Hasta la siguiente actualización chicos!**

**#~Andrea~#**


End file.
